Pitch Perfect Sequel
by abbie.heppenstall
Summary: They return back to Barden from summer break and a few extras join for the competition, but when Beca finds out who they really are danger strikes for herself and the Jeca's Crew...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Im back with a sequel from my last pitch perfect! It ended with them all going to summer break and now it starts with them coming back, im going to tell you a bit about it before we start! **

**They return to barden chloe and Aubrey have graduated so they need to get 2 people from the Auditions there holding again, girl name Charlotte and a boy Luke are trying to get Beca back for when she broke up with her boyfriend over a year ago and they finally found out where she is! Jesse/Beca will they destroy them? Will they win the ICCA'S again? Who's in danger? Find out and read;) much longer chapters and it's going to be so better then the last one, enjoy :D and please review!**

Beca's POV

YES! Returning back to Barden today, I haven't spoke to Jesse for a full month because of the connection, I was all the way in America, summer break was deadly. My mum did exactly what I knew she was going to do, bring different men in after she had gone to a party, she's a right tramp, yes she's my mother but it's true she's a tamp and I can't wait to get away from her.

My mum hadn't come back last night...PEACE, she couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye or even tell me she wasn't coming back, what the fuck have I done to deserve a family like this, well its hardly a family but...still. My cab beeped continuously so I walked out and put all my bags in the boot followed by my music stuff. I placed my headphones on and totally switched off and thought about Jesse the whole 3 hours.

**XXXXX**

Finally I arrived back. ''Thanks'', he helped me put my bags on the trolley then I paid him for the drive. I pushed it up to my dorm, opened the door and was pleasantly greeted by my room mate Amy!

''BECCCCAAAAAA'', she practically jumped on me.

''Nice to see you too Amy'', I laughed, ''You ever heard of personal space'', she finally let go of me.

''So how was summer break bitch'', she asked me, I actually hoped nobody would ask me that question because it was horrid.''Don't even ask, but how was yours'', I asked her whilst unpacking all my stuff.

''Take it. It wasn't good then, mine was great!, boys hitting on me every night'' _Seriously?_

''Sounds great, and yeah it was''

''You know your boyfriend has been asking around for you''_ I couldn't help but smile_ ''Knew that would put a fat smile on your face'' I finally finished unpacking then raced out the room like my feet was on fire. ''Bye then'', I heard Amy shout.

I stood still outside and looked around, suddenly I spotted him looking around and a huge smile appeared on my face. My smile grew even bigger when he saw me, I started to run towards him and he ran towards me, and finally I jumped into his open arms and he spun me around in the hot air.

''Jesse!, I've missed you so much'', I shouted. He placed me back down

''I have missed you so much too my aca-baby'', our lips finally met and I melted right into it, I pulled back and leaped into his arms again.

''Beca, you have no idea how much I have missed you''

''You have no idea how much I missed you too'', I got down again and looked into his big brown eyes.

''So how was your summer break'', he asked me_ great that sentence I hate 'How was your summer break' _

''Er, don't even ask'', I sighed, ''How was yours babe'', I smiled again.

''It was great, was it really that bad Beca''

''it sure was, but im back now''

''I didn't go threw a day without thinking about you'', he pushed my hair behind my ear.

''Me too, even when I was asleep'', I laughed then held his hand.

Its good to be back ''Where holding auditions later for the Jeca's crew'', Jesse told me as we started to walk to the treble house, or should I say the Jeca's crib sounds better:) ''Really that's great, but how many more people do we actually need''

''Well Aubrey and Chloe have graduated so two people'', totally forgot they graduated.

''What about bumper'', I asked, ''what if he wants to come back to our group''

''He can get lost, he isn't going coming back, he can go and join another acapella group, we won without him''

''Good'', we opened the door to the house.

''There here!'', lilly screamed, _What a lovely sound to be entered with._

Everyone charged over and leaped on us/

''Good to see you guys too'', Jesse spoke after we both got crushed.

''Missed you guys so much'', they all said, _I missed them too._

''Missed you guys so much too'', we all got into a group hug.

''Wish Chloe and Aubrey was here'', Stacie moaned, I mean I did too, but we can win this.

''Yeah, well they will come back eventually to visit'', I smiled at her.

''Yeah, true, but we need to replace them don't we''

''Yeah, that's why there's auditions today, we only need two people though''

I have a good feeling about this year...

**So that's the first chapter, and I promise you the rest will be longer, the first one is always the shortest , Please review! Like I told you in this story there will be mystery added into it and danger! Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I do writing it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it! This is where it all starts, the danger, the mystery and yeah the singing! Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!**

Beca's POV

We were all sat in a big group waiting for the auditions to start, we decided to pick the song Broken hearted by Karmin. ''So we need a girl and a boy'', I reminded everyone.

They all nodded then the auditions finally started.

''Hello what's your name'', I smiled as the tall blonde girl came on.

''Charlotte'', she grinned and winked over at Jesse _Excuse me! Did she just wink at my boyfriend._

Jesse shifted uncomfortably in his chair after she winked at him.

''Before I start may I ask you something''

''Go ahead'', I nodded trying to plant a reasonable smile on my face.

''Is this rule with the trebles and Bella's not aloud to hook up still on''

''No, no, it's not'', Stacie put her arm around Donald, well that was a surprise, I didn't even know they were dating, Wow, a lot can change in 4 weeks.

''Sing'', I looked up at her with a little bit of attitude on my face, I hated this chick and I don't even know anything about her, but she can sing.

The rest of the auditions were crap there was only two people who were good and that was Charlotte and Luke.

''So who we picking then'', Benji looked over at me, I couldn't care less at the moment, I just want to kill that whore for winking at my boyfriend,_ oh my god I sound paranoid._

''Decide yourselves I need to go... get a drink'', I scooted off my chair and stood outside.

''Beca'', I heard Jesse call out after me. ''What's up'', he asked me and stood In front of me.

''Nothing, It's just warm in there'', I lied, I couldn't tell him, he would think I'm paranoid, which yeah I probably am right now.

''Are you sure''

''Yeah, so who we picking''

''Charlotte and Luke'', my heart sunk, great now I have to put up with a desperate girl who winked at my boyfriend, and he still doesn't realise what's wrong with me.

''We going back in'', he asked me.

''Yeah''', I took his hand and walked back in, I swear if this whore takes Jesse I will make her wish she never walked on that stage.

''Okay guys we have decided on the two people we are picking'', Jesse started then tapped my to tell me to carry on.

''Charlotte and Luke'', I planted a fake smile on my face, Charlotte jumped on Luke and whispered something in his ear, I raised my eye brow, they was something strange about these two.

''I hate to break it to you but these two are strange'', Amy whispered... _Finally someone thinks what i think, at least I know im not going mad any more._

''Thanks so much'', the two of them said at the time.

Charlotte's POV

Yes! Plan one succeeded, to get on the Jeca's crew with Luke, now we can go back to where we are staying and plan the rest of the secret mission to destroy them after that bitch Beca broke up with my brother Brandon and left him heartless and now with with the help of Luke (My other brother) its time to destroy them.

''Have you got any more ideas'', I turned to Luke as we walked in the woods to our gate house. It's what our mum got us.

''Well I found out that Beca and Jesse are dating''

''Clever boy'', I chuckled. ''Is he the fit one I winked at''

''Sure is''. He nodded and did a devious grin.

''Good work, my plans are about to get dirty'', I laughed and went inside the gate house/

Beca's POV

''Do them two even live near here, I saw them walk into a wood'', Cynthia curiously asked.

''Told you they were weird'', Amy stood against what she said.

''Well im not going in that wood'', Cynthia Lily and Benji stepped back.

Jesse laughed. ''You being serious'', he looked in the woods then back at us.

''Beca, Jesse, Amy, Donald and Stacie will go'', Benji pointed us all out.

''Great'', I said in a sarcastic voice. ''I really love creeping threw woods every day''

''That's good'', Cynthia smiled not realising I was totally being sarcastic just then.

''She's being sarcastic'', Jesse notices my sarcasm like all the time.

''Oh''

''Come on then'', Donald and Stacie led the way into the creepy wood.

''Just to pop out of this subject for a minute, when is the ICCA'S competition starting'', Amy asked,I mean where totally going to smash it again.

''Er, 4 weeks'', I wasn't really concentrating on that right now, I was more worried about getting chopped up into a million pieces because these kind of people hang around in places like WOODS.

Suddenly we came across a tall gate house, we all looked up.

'Woahhh'', we all exclaimed and stood admiring the tall gate house.

''Who are these people'', Stacie shivered.

''I don't know but do you think there in'', I stood by the gate trying to see anything inside it.

''Well yeah they walked threw here'', Amy answered.

''Guys, there coming out'', Donald pointed at the door.

''Hide'', Amy yelled waving her hands around trying to find somewhere to go.

Me and Jesse jumped behind a bush, I so hope they don't see any of us.

''Jesse, we have picked really weird people'', I whispered.

''I know, but where going to find out more about them before we jump to conclusions about them being like some sort of Goth''

Amy moved and snapped a stick.

Charlotte and Luke heard, Oh great, now where going to be chopped up into thousands of pieces.

''What was that'', Charlotte looked around.

''I don't know, probably just an animal, we do live in a wood you know'', Luke tugged her shirt and they both walked back the way

''That was so close'', I stood up looking at everyone.

''Thanks for that Amy'', Stacie smacked her hand.

''Your totally welcome, im not twig bitches like you so I couldn't help it''

''So what we planning to do'', Donald itched his head. ''Do we go in and take a look, or do we just peg it out the wood so we can relax and not shit ourselves every time a twig snaps''

''Okay, whatever we do, do not peg it, stay calm because if we don't we will be caught out'', Jesse told us all what to do.

''So are we going in'', I slowly walked over to the gate.

''Not for long, we go in take a look, then we come back out, walk back and pretend nothing ever happened, then we get to know these weird people so we can sleep without getting scared'', Stacie panicked.

Amy started to sing, _Why is she singing! This is not the time or the place to sing when where outside a gate house surrounded by trees and animals!_

''Amy'', I yelled. ''Dude why are you singing right now!''

''Did I ever tell you I sing when im nervous''

''No, but shut up so I can concentrate'', I said in the nicest way as possible.

''Your such a nice person Beca'', she complimented me.

We slowly walked up to the Gate house...

**Hope your liking it so far, please REVIEW to find out what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3:) hope you enjoy, after this chapter, drama drama drama comes in:)**

Beca's POV

We all reached the door and I turned around to look at them ''They maybe weird but there not dumb enough to leave there door unlocked''

''True'', Jesse agreed with me ''Hang on go round the back, they should be a door for a basement''

''How do you know that'', I asked.

''Every gate house has one'', I chuckled, he's such a nerd.

''Such a nerd'', I grabbed hand and walked round the back.

''What did I tell you'', he grinned at the fact he was right.

''Weirdo'', I laughed and opened up the door which by the looks of it, leads us into a basement.

''Who's going in first'', Amy asked whilst looking in, it did look creepy.

I looked at everyone then broke the silence, I sighed then walked in. ''Wasn't hard'', they all followed me in and walked to the top of the stairs which led us to a big hallway, it was so creepy.

''This just keeps getting weird'', Stacie grabbed Donald's hand and pulled him in.

I walked up some stairs and there were loads of pictures.

''Okay as much as I love this flat buts It's getting dark and those freaks will probably coming back now'', Amy walked over to the door and opened it up to go down the basement.

''Okay let's g-'', I was cut off when I heard talking from outside.

''There coming'', Donald whispered.

''Okay forget what I said about staying calm...Leg it'', They ran and I got down the stairs in the basement but all of a sudden the door to get out slammed in front of me as they all ran out, I went to open it but it wouldn't budge.

''Beca, come on'', Amy yelled along with the rest, I could see then and they could see me, there was a square window on the door.

''The door won't open'', I panicked. Jesse tried to yank the door open but it failed.

''Jesse get me out'', I knocked on the door.

''I'm trying'', he panicked but suddenly the door from upstairs opened. ''Shit, there coming down'', I looked at them and then hid behind a stack of crates as they both slowly walked down.

Jesse's POV

What am I going to do! She's trapped and is no doubt going to be caught! Then what's going to happen!

''What now'', Stacie asked.

''We can't just leave her in there'', Amy struggled to keep her voice down.

''Run'', Donald ran because they were coming out, and the rest of us went along with him and hid behind a tall isolated tree. ''Where not going to leave her'', I looked at them all.

''I say we wait until they go out, then we try get her out again'', Stacie suggested.

''You seriously think that there going to go out now, its' getting dark'', I pointed out, it was around 7.30pm.

''We could make them leave''. Amy suggested and a smile spread across her face.

''And how are you planning on doing that then'', I asked getting frustrated.

''We call a fake Jeca's meeting, we call them saying it was an emergency and they have to come, they will go then it leaves us time to get Shaw shank out of there'', Amy suggested, quite a good idea actually.

''I like your thinking'', Stacie got out her phone and called Charlotte, we could here her phone go off in the basement.

''Hello?''

''Hey Charlotte, It's Stacie, you and Luke need to meet us in the Jeca's crib for a meeting please''

''Oh, okay'', she replied.

''See you there'', Stacie put the phone down and Charlotte and luke made there way back upstairs, then we saw them walk out making there way back out of the woods.

We all ran to the basement door and tapped on it trying to get Beca's attention.

''Beca'', I knocked, she got up and came to the door.

''Are you okay'', I looked at her, she looked cold.

''Oh never better'', she used her Sarcasm which always makes me smile.

''Yeah if you don't mind its freezing in here, and im starving so could you get me out''

We all nodded and tried to get the door open then Stacie received a text.

~Where are you where outside the crib

~Sorry I got delayed with...with...all my revision.

~So it's cancelled

~Yeah, so sorry

''Stacie, there going to come back now'', I yelled!

''Oh, I didn't think of that'', I rolled my eyes and sighed, she must be scared and I can't even get my own girlfriend out of there.

''Just go'', Beca sighed from the other side.

''We can;t just leave you'', This pissing door wouldn't move!

''Ill get out nerd, ill be fine...now just go'', I shook my head not wanting to leave her.

''Come on'', Donald tugged on my jacket and we started to walk back.

''Dude, this isn't right'', I spoke as we reached the Crib.

''She told us to go, Beca's strong she will get out'', Amy reassured me.

''Lets go inside, she might turn up'', we all walked in and sat down, the rest of the group wasn't there though.

Beca's POV

I'm starving cold and freaked out, and yeah im SCARED. ''I'm getting out of here'', I mumbled, I started to kick he door and with a little bit of luck the door started to budge.

I kicked it again and the door flew off It's hinges. ''Oops''.

I walked out and stood the door up not leaving back any evidence that we were actually at there home.

It was dark and I couldn't see much. ''Now how am I going to get back'', I shone my phone trying to get around the wood until I finally fount the exit, a smile spread across my face, ''dude finally'', I jumped then made my way to the crib, I was shivering and starving...I quietly opened the door and they were all sitting around in the room not noticing I had just entered.

''Shut the door, It's freezing'', Donald shouted, but none of them looked.

''Yeah, it is'', I smiled then they all turned around in shock.

''BECA'', Jesse yelled and ran up to me and swung me around holding me tight, ''Are you okay'', he finally let me go and looked down at me.

''Yeah, I'm okay'', I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his worried lips and hugged him tight.

''How did you get out'', Stacie raced towards me.

''I used my foot strength and kicked the door off...literally off'', I laughed, they all laughed back and gave me some food and a blanket.

''I knew you would get out Shaw shank'', Amy nudged me, I just smirked.

''I'm tired so later dudes'', I stood up and gave Jesse a kiss and a warm hug, then me and Amy made our way out.

Suddenly my jaw dropped, there e was standing in the centre of the grass...Brandon, my ex boyfriend who attacked me...

**Well I hope you liked that Chapter:) ill try update soon as I can, please REVIEW tell me some of your ideas so I can include some...Thanks:) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope your liking the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter:) Please review because It helps me write, I accept any ideas you want me to put in the story and ill fit it in somewhere, so feel free and enjoy:)**

Beca's POV

I couldn't believe it, what's he doing here, I stopped in my tracks and Amy looked at me confused.

''What's up''

''That boy over there'', I pointed at him shaking.

''What about him''

''That's Brandon, my evil ex boyfriend who beat the crap out of me'', I explained.

''He beat you up'', she stared at me quite shocked.

I nodded and looked away. ''I'm going to finish him like a cheese cake'', Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the crib.

''Back so soon'', Donald smiled.

''What's wrong'', Jesse's face sunk and he came and stood in front of me.

''Remember when I told you about my evil ex who...attacked me'', I started.

''Yeah, what about him''

''He's out there'', I said slowly...Jesse's face dropped, his grip around me tightened he could see I was terrified, what the fuck is he doing here, what is he here to finish me off or something, kill me!

''Baby, im not going to let him hurt you im here now, and nobody's going to hurt you''

Tears dropped down my cheek and I buried my head in his chest not realising everyone else is still in the room.

''Shh, don't cry Bec's'', he rubbed my back softly, he knew that always calmed me down.

''Think we should go guys'', Stacie told them all then they walked out the house.

''Will you come with me'', I asked. ''I don't want to be alone''

''Ofcorse, where just going to walk straight past him'', he took my hand tightly then we both walked outside and made our way back to Jesse's dorm, we was getting closer to Brandon, then he saw us. We walked past im then he shouted.

''Well isn't my beautiful ex girlfriend going to say hello'', we ignored him. ''Hey im talking to you, stubborn ignorant bitch'', Jesse stopped and turned around.

''Don't call her that'', he shouted, I kept telling him that it was okay, but he wasn't listening.

''Just get lost Brandon'', I scowled at him.

''That's not very nice, so rude'', he pretended to be hurt.

''Says the guy who beats up women'', Jesse brought it up and Brandon's face dropped, _Oh god_

''She told you that''

''I know everything, and if you touch her I will put you in a coma'', I was shocked, I have never seen Jesse angry.

''Don't think that's going to happen'', Brandon stood in front of us, ''What a lovely couple'', he laughed.

''Sorry Brandon was that meant to be funny'', I asked.

''Ill be seeing you again and ill make sure your alone...finish what I started'', he laughed then barged past us, I froze he's going to get me again, I could here Jesse.

''Beca, Beca are you okay''

''Sorry, yeah are you'', I looked up at him, he could see the fear in my eyes.

''I won't let him touch you I promise'', I hugged him, I had never been so scared in my life.

''It's okay, come on where staying in my room tonight'', he took my hand and we made our way to his and Benji's room, I believe Jesse, he's going to protect me, and Brandon won't touch me, but if Brandon touches Jesse ill kill him, might have changed but I still protect the people who I care for and I love Jesse so much and Brandon will know about it if he even thinks of touching him.

We walked in him room, Benji wasn't in, thank god, no I like Benji, it's just that I don't want him to see me like this.

''Here put these on'', He handed me his old Treble jacket and some sweat pants, they were huge on me but it smelt of Jesse so l loved it.

We climbed in his bed and snuggled in close to him.

''You okay now'', I smiled because he's the best boyfriend in the world.

''Yeah...thanks to you Jesse'', I looked at his big brown eyes. ''You fixed me and turned me into a knew Beca I mean I will still use my fists, and if Brandon touches you ill kill him, but you changed me''

''I love you Beca'', he smiled.

''I love you too nerd'', I dug my head into his warm chest and fell asleep.

Jesse's POV

I'm not going to let him touch her, if he does ill put him in hospital, nobody touches Beca, I held her close and watched her sleep, she's so cute when she sleeps, I won't say that to her though she doesn't like it when she gets called cute, I shut my eyes and after a while I fell asleep...

Beca's POV

_I was running, someone was chasing me, It was dark and I was so scared. I ran into the woods trying not to trip up, I screamed as the person got closer._

_Suddenly I tripped over a large log and sent flying._

_I opened up my eyes and looked up to see Brandon stood over me with a bright torch._

_''Brandon please leave me alone''_

_''Haha no way, your going to die''_

_''No'', I whimpered as he grabbed me by my hair, my eyes grew bigger as he slowly pulled out a gun._

_''Please, god no, ill do anything, please don't kill me, let me go'', I cried out yelping for help._

_''Any last words'', he laughed and placed the gun up to my temple, this is it, im going to die, he's going to kill me in less then a minute._

_''Brandon please'', I cried out loud, he pulled the trigger and everything went dark..._

Jesse's POV

Beca shot up crying so hard ''Beca, Shh'', I grabbed her and held her. ''What's wrong, what happened'', I was worried.

''He shot me, he's going to kill me'', she cried and dug her head into my chest.

''I won't let him touch you Beca, listen to me im here to protect you and Brandon isn't going to touch you, ill make sure of that, and If he does, which he won't, but if he does, ill make him wish he was dead, don't cry Beca, it's going to be all right'', I comforted her.

''I was running into the woods because he was chasing me...I tripped up then he got me, he pulled out a gun and I was begging him not to kill me, I was screaming out for help but he wasn't listening to me, he asked me if I had any last words, I kept saying no don't please let me go, but then he killed me, he shot it in my temple then I was dead in seconds'', she explained.

''That's not going to happen, I promise, ill be with you''

I shut my eyes and a tear rolled down my face.

I hate seeing her like this, this prick is ruining her, and im going to stop this, I don't know how but ill find a way, he's here for a reason, someone must have told him she was here, and someone must be working with him, and where going to find out who, this guy Is going down, nobody upsets her.

I hate seeing her like this...

**Hope you like this chapter, please review:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Hope you guys are liking this so far, and I really want your opinions on it so please review and tell me what your thinking about my story:) im really enjoying this one, I love writing it, I'm taking so much time on this one so please tell me what you think.**

Jesse's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, I could feel somebody next to me, It was Beca, I just remembered about her nightmare last night. I got up trying not to wake her, whilst she was sleeping I'm going to go in the shower. I collected a towel and my clothes and went into the bathroom quietly.

Beca's POV

I woke up to here the shower, must be Jesse, I sat up, I always leave some spare clothes here and a bit of make up and my hairbrush for when I stay at Jesse's so I got dressed and did my hair and make up whilst he was in there, I started to walk back to the bed but then all of a sudden I had a vision...

_''Beca, come out come out where ever you are'', I was hiding behind a tree, I slowly turned around when something pointed into my back. ''Your not very good at hiding'', Brandon laughed._

_''Leave me alone'', I cried. ''I haven't done anything''_

_''You left me''_

_''Yeah, that's because you attacked me all the time and turned into a right chav, you expected me to stay with you when your was behaving like that, your pretty thick in the head, I've found someone who loves me and I love back equally, he doesn't hit me, he doesn't force me to do things I don't want to, he loves me for who I am, he changed me because I was a mess because of you, and im not letting scum people like you change me back'', I realised what I have just said, I have pushed him to the limit where he's going to end up killing me._

_He pulled out his gun... ''Ill be using this gun on you, maybe today, or maybe tomorrow...just watch out...''_

The vision stopped and I was stood in the middle of Jesse's room, I wiped a tear away before Jesse sees hen he comes out. I sat down his chair and then the bathroom door opened.

''Hey million dollar baby'', he sprayed some lynx then came over.

''Hey nerd'', I kissed him. ''Good shower?''

''Same old'', he smiled. ''Want to go grab something to eat?''

''Sure'', I got up and took his hand them we made out way outside, it was sunny and the warm air brushed across my face. We got a sandwich each and a coffee then sat down at a table.

''Thanks'', I stared at his big brown eyes, because I always melted when he looked at me.

''For what'', he took a sip of his coffee.

''For staying with me, and not running a mile''

''I would never run your stuck with me Miss Mitchell''

I chuckled and took a bight out of my sandwich

''Hey you two are we having a Jeca's crew meeting today'', Charlotte came over with Luke

''Yeah in 2 hours'', I nodded.

''Okay thanks'', they both walked off, there always together.

''Are they both glued together or something'', Jesse laughed.

''Well there obviously not dating due to the fact that there siblings'', Jesse choked on his Coffee.

''Siblings'', he shouted in shock

''Yeah'', I laughed and patted him on the back.

''That took me a little bit by surprise'', he stopped choking to death and smirked.

''I think the words you looking for there is a lot by surprise considering you just nearly choked on your coffee'', I laughed.

''Want to go for a walk before we head down to the Jeca's crib, we have a lot of time'', he asked me as we both finished are sandwich and drink.

''Sure weirdo'', I stood up and we walked hand in hand, I loved Jesse, so much he's just the best.

''Jesse can I tell you something'', I looked up at him as we was walking.

''Yeah what's up'', a look of concern spread across his face as we stopped walking.

''Well the thing is, I keep getting visions of Brandon chasing me then shooting me in the head'', I explained.

''When was your last one'', he asked.

''This morning just before you came out of the bathroom.

''Why didn't you tell me''

''I was scared you would run a mile'', I looked down at my shoes, he cupped my chin and stared at me with his big loving brown eyes.

''Listen, I will always love you, and I will never leave you''

''I love you too'', I hugged him then we was interrupted

''So loving'', Brandon walked around the corner and stood in front of us.

''What do you want'', I yelled.

''What can't I go for a nice peaceful walk in a morning'', he chuckled, I just wanted to kill the fat twat there and then.

''Yeah, and that's what where trying to do'', Jesse held my hand tight.

''Didn't look like that from where I was standing''

''That's probably due to the fact your heads fucked up'', I snarled at him.

''Your head will be fucked up once I've done'' I whimpered a bit then took a step forward letting go of Jesse's hand. I spat in his face then punched him so far it knocked him out.

''Woahhh'', Jesse gasped then took my hand.

''He's going to kill me Jesse, no joke'', I was scared, and now I've just made it 10 x worse for myself and now he's going to fuck my head up most probably with a gun like he keeps saying.

''He's not going to touch you, look at him, you just knocked him out, come on'', he took my hand and we walked away from him laying on the floor.

**XXXX**

''Hey dudes'', I took off my jacket and following Jesse to the couch. ''So with the competition starting in 3 weeks we need to put together a song for Reiginols'', I started.

''Have you two thought of anything yet'', Donald asked whilst Stacie sat on his knee.

''Not yet, we will sit down today and think of something'', Jesse answered taking a sip of coke.

''So have we done now'', Charlotte glared at me after looking at her phone.

''Yeah, are you okay'', I asked her as she was kind of creeping me out.

Everyone looked at her as she stared at me.

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be'', she walked out.

''What the hell'', I was confused., Luke followed her out, because there practically glued together, I never see those two apart.

''Them two are some serious weird folks''

''Yeah Amy, I think we have already established that'', I giggled, no but seriously why was she looking at me like she wanted to kill me. We all sat around for a while just talking, and having some food and drinks.

Charlotte's POV

Before I left I received a picture message from Brandon showing me his face what Beca did to him, that's why I left because that stupid bitch did it and she's going down for that, I showed it Luke and he looked so angry too.

''I'm going to kill that bitch'', I yelled

''Where going to finish all of them'', Luke laughed...

Brandon appeared around the corner and walked up to us...''Dam, she sure can Punch'', Luke examined his face.

''Yeah well I can do more then punch''

Brandon revealed his gun...

**OOOOOH drama I hope your liking my story so far, don't worry ill try update soon, is this story better then my last one? Let me know in a review, that review button isn't sitting there for nothing:) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I would just like to thank you all to the ones who are following my story and reviewing it really means a lot! Sorry for the delay I wrote a chapter in my story book, but then I re did it completely so its better:) hope you like it and please review:D**

Brandons POV

I pulled out the gun I got a few hours ago from a good mate of mine, took a while to get organised but now I have it:) ready to be used!

''Brandon I know you wanted to get your revenge on her but isn't that a bit extreme'', Charlotte spoke.

''She took everything away from me, she deserves everything that's coming to her and it will be so fun to watch her suffer''

''Look, can't we just think of something, killing isn't the answer''

''Nope don't be such a puff Charlotte''

''I'm not a puff Brandon...I just don't want to go to prison I'm young and I really don't fancy going to prison for the rest of my life and im sure you don't want to either so why can't we just get our revenge back on her some other way''

''Oh just shut your trap and help me will you'', I snapped and with that Charlotte nodded and shut up, I wanted to get that Bitch back, she took my parents away because she told them I kept hitting her, which yeah I did but she was being such a twat but she wrecked the family now im going to wreck her.

''What do you want us to do then'', Luke questioned.

''First I want you Charlotte to throw yourself at Jesse in front of the rest of the Jeca's crew, and make sure Beca is in the room too''

''Okay...and how does that involve you using a gun in anyway'', why does she have to question everything!

''If you let me finish...Once you have done that Beca will probably storm off which means she will be on her own, then I go up to her dorm...

''You don't need to finish the sentence I think we all know where this ends''

''Well good, now go and get to work'', I pointed back over to the Jeca's crib, this bitch is going down and nobody is going to stop me.

''Okay boss'', she walked off but Luke stayed with me, I didn't really need him for anything, but he will come in handy at some point.

Jesse's POV

With all these ideas where all coming out with for the competition we will smash this again, im so glad we joined a group we have all got so close and are all now good friends, and it means me and Beca spending more time together.

''Hey Jesse'', Charlotte walked back in and winked over at me. _Why is she winking at me, its the second time she's done that now!_

''Uh...hi'', I put my arm around Beca, does she keep forgetting that im actually dating Beca or something.

''Swear this cow is trying to wind me up on purpose'', I heard Beca say under her breath.

Suddenly Charlotte grabbed my hand and attacked my face with her lips, I tried forcing her off but her grip around me was really tight.

''Dude, what do you think your doing'', Beca yelled pulling her off me, what the fuck does she think she's doing, well Charlotte's face isn't going to be like it is now in less then a minute.

''Kissing Jesse, what does it look like'', she smiled.

''It looks like your stealing another Bella's man and messing with Shaw Shank'', Amy stood up.

''Why'', Beca yelled. ''Why would you do that to me, what the fuck have I done to you''

''He's fit, who wouldn't kiss him, he looked like he enjoyed it''

''No I did not, why the hell would I enjoy it, I love Beca with all my heart'', I yelled trying to get it clear into her thick head.

''You touch him again and ill put you in the intensive care unit in the hospital and don't think I wont because I will'', I'd hate to be Beca's enemy.

''You think I'm scared of you Phahaha'', she laughed. She's really pushing it...

''Your out!'', Beca scowled ''Your out of the Jeca's crew''

''You can't do that!'' she yelled back looking at us all, if she doesn't leave then Beca will no doubt chuck her out herself.

''I just have done you dumb bitch, now I suggest you leave now!'' Then before anyone could stop it Charlotte's hand was across Beca's face.

''Big mistake'', we all spoke, Beca punched Charlotte and she ended up on the floor, Beca walked out. ''Beca I shouted after her, she turned around with tears in her eyes.

''Are you okay'', I took her hands in mine and cupped her chin so she looked at me.

''Yeah, im fine''

''Nice punch by the way, you screwed up her face'', I let out a little laugh.

''Thanks, she shouldn't of kissed my boyfriend then should she, or should I say, attacked your face with hers'', she shivered, I always loved it when she called me her boyfriend.

I lent down and kissed her, putting my hands around her waist, she placed her hands over my shoulders. ''Where going to do something special tonight, we deserve a night of fun'' I hugged her.

''And what have you got in mind Mr Swanson'', she chuckled.

''You will have to wait and see wont you Miss Mitchell'', I smiled then pulled her back in for another kiss.

''Come on Shaw Shank your coming with me Stacie and Cynthia'', Amy tugged on her shirt.

''See you later nerd'', she winked and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

''Bye my rocky baby'', I laughed then walked off, I love Beca so much and our relationship is growing so strong.

Beca's POV

I'm so glad I have my friends and my amazing nerdy boyfriend, about 2 years ago I would have never pictured my self on what I have now, we opened up the door to mine and Amy's room and walked in.

''So what we doing'', I asked whilst sitting down on my bed.

''Having a chat about Charlotte and what your going to do to her'', Amy raised her fist, _I love these guys._

''I have already messed up her nose'', I laughed, and with that comment the bathroom door opened and out came Brandon, my jaw dropped as his smug face looked at us.

''What the hell are you doing'', I yelled and stood up.

''Sit down'', he demanded and looked at Stacie, Amy and Cynthia who were all sat on Amy's bed.

''No'', I shouted, he reached into his pocket.

''Sit down'', he yelled and slowly pulled out a gun.

''Oh my god'', Stacie squealed. Its just like my nightmares! Apart from im not going to get killed out in the woods, im going to be killed in my dorm.

''Get out!'', Cynthia yelled.

''Haha, no'', Brandon laughed, okay now I was beginning to be scared, Brandon doesn't care what he does any more and nothing is stopping him from shooting me.

''Awh, isn't your boyfriend here to protect you, that's a shame he wont get to see your head burst'', I gulped and looked over at Amy to see her texting quietly.

''I haven't done anything'', I yelled! ''I don't even know what your doing here, it's been years since I last saw you and then you suddenly decide to turn up out of the blue''

''I came to see my two favourite siblings...Charlotte and Luke''

''What!'', Stacie shouted in shock. What the fuck! I knew they were strange!

''You got Charlotte to kiss Jesse didn't you'', I asked trying not to wind him up.

''Yep, and she enjoyed every single second of it''

''Yeah, until Beca most probably broke the whore's nose'', Cynthia told him.

''You did what!'', he yelled taking a step closer to me.

''Just leave!'', I yelled trying not to look scared, and trying not to burst out screaming for help.

''I guarantee you wont be seeing your boyfriend again, well he will see you...dead''

''Shut your fat trap and go run your childish threats somewhere else you great big bully'', Amy yelled.

Jesse's POV

I was walking with Donald to have a little game of footie, it's been quite a day, I received a text, it was from Amy.

~_Brandon in our room with a gun, threatening to shoot Beca_

My heart dropped.

''Donald'', I yelled even though he was right next to me.

''What man, im right next to you there's no need to shout dude''

I showed him the text and his face dropped like mine, this psycho is going to do something terrible!

''Oh my god, Stacie's in there too''

''Come on'', I tugged his shirt and we ran as fast as we could over to the building.

''Do you think he's hurt anyone'', Donald panted as we reached there dorm, I knocked on the door trying to open it.

''Beca'', I yelled.

''Jesse, help us, he's got a gun'', she yelled back sounding terrified.

''Don't say another word'', I heard Brandon say.

''Oh shut up you worthless piece of shit'', Beca yelled back, she has a gun probably pointed a her and she still can be hard.

''Don't test my patience''

''Everyone stay calm, is the rest of you okay'', I yelled trying to think of something to do, we had to get them out there before they get shot.

''Over the moon'', Amy yelled back.

''Stacie baby, are you okay, we will get you out of there I promise'', Donald shouted through the door.

''Yeah, im okay for now I guess, but I don't think that's going to last very long''

''Shut it everyone!'', he yelled, sounding so angry.

''Call the police'', I handed Donald my phone, I was too worried to call them.

''No matter what you do or who you call, your precious girlfriend will be finished before anyone can even stop me''

My heart dropped...

**Woahh that chapter was way longer then the other ones, I hope you liked it, please Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again with another chapter, hope you are all liking it so far, thanks for the ones who are reviewing it helps me a lot and I love hearing your opinions on my story:) please enjoy and review:)**

Jesse's POV

I have to do something, I can't live without her, I just can't loose someone who I love with all my heart, no it just can't happen and I wont let it happen!

''The police are coming'', Donald whispered.

''Stop being such an ass whole'', Beca yelled, she's so brave! Its one of the things I love about her.

''Do you want to be shot right now or do you want to wait 5 more minutes''

''You haven't got the balls you maniac'', the police seriously need to hurry up.

''Your pushing it Beca'', Brandon shouted.

''If you was going to kill us, why haven't you done it yet, your being a dick threatening us and you haven't even done anything to us yet''

''It's not them im wanting to kill, its you, well its going to happen, im going to show you the pain you showed me''

''Let them go please! They don't deserve to be in here, well neither do I, but still you can't kill them.

''No, I want an audience for your tragic death''

''Brandon let them all go, your being an idiot and your not gaining anything out of it'', I yelled threw the door, getting seriously worried.

''Shut it lover boy, you shouldn't get involved if you know what's good for you''

''Er she's my girlfriend so yeah I am involved, she hasn't done anything to you, she left you because you attacked her, you didn't really expect her to stay with you did you''

''She told everyone, now I have nobody''

''That's your fault, you shouldn't have done what you did then, you can make it right if you end this and just leave us all alone''

''Why have you come back Brandon'', Beca asked.

''Just finishing off what I started'', I heard him move, hasn't he listened to a word I just fucking said, Jesus Christ.

''No!'', Stacie yelled. ''Don't, just leave her alone, let us all go, your being stupid, you have Charlotte and Luke, and you can try get your family back, but you can't do that when your locked up for murder''

''Brandon, whatever your doing just stop, please, nobody deserves to be hurt''

''The police are here'', Donald pointed to the officers who were running towards us.

''Who's in there''

''Stacie, Amy, Cynthia, my girlfriend Beca and Brandon is the one with the gun'', I explained, tears coming down my face.

''Don't worry, where experts, we will get them out safely and Brandon will be caught, you just have to trust us and follow our steps on how to get them out''

I nodded.

''Get off me'', Beca yelled.

''Let go of her'', Cynthia shouted after, this doesn't sound good at all, the officers were all gathered around speaking on how to get in, its going to be too late if they don't hurry up!

''We need to hurry up now'', the officers called for more people.

''Shoot me then, but where's it going to get you in life Brandon, think about it'', There was a long pause.

''Exactly, nowhere, why are you wasting your life, deep down Brandon you have a heart and deep down you know your doing the wrong thing.

''I have no life because of you, you ruined it''

''No, I told the truth Brandon and you know that, you didn't expect to get away with what you was doing to me did you''

I received another text from Amy.

~_Hurry up Jesse, Gun against Beca's head. _

''You have to get in there now, he's got a gun against her head and he's capable of anything and there's nothing stopping him from doing it''

''We are trying to go as fast as we can sir, but you just need to be patient, if we move fast so will he and it wont be a pretty sight at the end of it, so bare with us''

I nodded and listened again leaning against the door with Donald stood next to me, he was worried too.

''Brandon please you don't need to do this, your a good person deep down, you just need to show people who the good Brandon is, not this Brandon''

''I don't give a shit what you say Beca''

Beca's POV

They need to hurry up because I'm going to be dead soon if they don't. I've never been so terrified in my life. I started to look for something I could do to stop him from killing me.

''Let my friends go''

''Like I said, you need an audience for your death, or it will be boring'', he laughed.

''For god sake, stop being so pathetic and put the fucking gun down for Christ sake, you know how childish this is'', I shouted getting angry.

I found a metal pole, it was to open my window, it was propped next to my bed, I need to hit him round the head with it, but if I do he will shoot me, its worth a try right. I winked at the girls then looked at the door.

The next bit happened so fast, I grabbed the pole and waked it round his head, I jumped trying to avoid the gun but it didn't work, I got hit in the hip and fell to the ground, I let out a loud scream a long with the girls.

''Beca'', they all screamed, Brandon got up and ran to the door.

Jesse's POV

There was a huge gun shot, he's shot her! ''Beca, Beca'', I hit the door.

The door flew open and Brandon tried legging it but the police caught him, I told Donald to call an ambulance, then I burst into the room with him and ran straight over to the girls who was standing over Beca.

''Come on you 3, you don't need to see this'', he took them out the room, still looking like he wanted to cry,

''Beca!'', I shouted and fell to my knees. Her eyes were flickering, thank god she's still alive.

''Jesse'', she lifted up her hand from her hip and mounts of blood was coming out.

''Beca, stay with me, help is on the way'', I tried to keep her awake.

''Where did he go'', she mumbled trying to stay awake.

''They have caught him, he's gone'', tears rolled down my cheeks, seeing her like this breaks my heart.

''I love you Jesse''

''I love you so much too, and that is why you need to stay awake''

''Where are Amy, Stacie and Cynthia''

''There safe, Donald took them out the room'', I stroked her cheek, trying so hard to keep her from drifting off.

''My plan failed'', she whispered.

''I can see that, your my brave aca-baby, the ambulance should be here soon''

''It's really hurting Jesse'', she winced in pain.

''I know baby, but your going to be fixed I promise you that with all my heart''

''I'm...so...scared'', she spluttered her words struggling to speak.

''Don't speak Beca, just stay awake with me'', I held her hand tight, scared if I let go she will fade away, Beca is the only girl I have felt like this for, and if I loose her, my life will be over, but I have to keep positive for her, she needs me, she's so scared and so am I, where is this fucking ambulance!

''Where's the ambulance'', I yelled getting UN patient.

''It's nearly here'', the police officer said from outside the door, they didn't really help, what was the point all they did is get him once he had shot her, the point was to get him before he shot her, not get him once he has shot her, then this wouldn't be happening, I wouldn't be laying on the floor trying to keep her awake! Her eyes started to flicker again, she was struggling to keep awake.

''There nearly here baby, just hang on in there'', I kissed her on her cheek and my tears dropped onto her fore head.

''Your going to be okay, he's gone and when your better things will be back to normal'', I reassured her, trying to think positive.

''That's good'', she whispered softly.

''And then we can go back to our movie-cation because you love it so much.

''Even better'', she mumbled, I could hardly here her but at least she was making a noise.

''I love you so much Jesse''

''Beca, stay awake'', her eyes started to shut slowly.

''No, Beca don't shut your eyes, don't go'', I shook her, she wasn't moving or speaking any more!

''Beca, Beca'', I yelled at her as well as shaking her continuously.

''Come on, wake up please!'', I cried.

The ambulance arrived and they burst into the room and ran over to us...

**Drama!, don't worry the drama doesn't end there, it's just the beginning and this isn't the last time your going to be hearing about Brandon! Hope you like that one, another long chapter:) please REVIEW and tell me what you think, and share your ideas:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the kind reviews it means a lot just to let you know if you have any suggestions on what you want to see in this story feel free to leave any suggestions in as review, I will try fit it in with the story, hope you enjoy:)**

Jesse's POV

***In the hospital**

Sitting here and watching her struggle makes my heart break I have been sat in here for 3 hours and she hasn't moved a muscle. ''Is there any news yet'', I asked a nurse whilst she came in to check on her.

''Well we have stopped the bleeding and it hasn't started again which is a really good sign, we will let you know soon as we get updated...maybe try talking to her, it might help''

''Really?, would she be able to here me''

''She might be able to, give it a go and ill be back to check on her in a bit'', she left the room then it was just me and Beca, I took her hand, she's the most amazing person in the world and thinking of loosing her makes me cry.

''I love you so much Beca, you can't stop fighting, im never going to leave your side''

From the moment I sang to her in the taxi, she took my breath away, she stood out the crowd and I hoped I would see her again, then when I saw her when I first walked into the radio station my heart pounded with excitement. When I saw her at auditions and she did her cup son the only thing I could say was 'Wow' Last year was amazing, Australia was amazing SHE was amazing and I hope to god she stays a live and carries on fighting because If I loose her I don't know what I would do with myself.

''Beca you have to wake up, we all need you, everybody is asking about you sending there love, that's right Beca everyone cares and loves you, so you have to keep fighting for us''

There was a knock behind me, it was Benji. ''Hey man'', I wiped the tears from my eyes.

''Hows she doing'', he slowly came over.

''They stopped the bleeding and it hasn't started again''

''That's really good Jesse, you know she's a fighter she may be small but she's strong''

''Yeah I know'', I smiled at him, Benji was like a brother to me, I can tell him everything

Like last year I told him I had huge feelings for Beca, he understood, he didn't tell anybody I couldn't ask for a better friend.

''I'm going to go get some coffee do you want some'', he offered.

''Oh, er no Thanks Benji ill go get some later'', he nodded then left the room.

''Beca, do you know how madly in love I am with you, and when you said you loved me my heart melted, I turned you into a right softy, I never thought that would ever happen but it did and you still have your right hook punch which seems to knock everybody out'', I started to cry again, ''Please baby, please wake up''

A nurse came in and checked on her. ''She's doing really well, I'm just going to give her some of this, it should help her'', she got out a needle and injected the fluid inside her.

''There we go, have you been speaking to her''

''Yeah no use thought, she can't here me''

''You never know, she's a fighter this one, she's made a big improvement from when she came in''

''Yeah she is'', I smiled softly ''Thank you''

''It's my job'', she smiled back.

**A few hours later**

Benji went back to Campus after a few hours, it was 10pm and she is still unconscious.

She's so still, with all these tubes coming out of her, I just want to kill Brandon, he's going to fucking get it, messing with Beca, putting her in hospital, threatening her, making her have bad nightmares, making her unhappy, just being a twat, keeping them hostage, then shooting her, he's not getting away with it...

Suddenly the machine started beeping loud and fast ''Beca'', I yelled, then doctors and nurses were coming in, they picked up a pair of shockers

''Stand back please sir'', a doctor pulled me back a bit. ''Beca'', I cried

''One more time'', they shocked her one last time, then the machine stopped beeping fast, ''She's stable again''

''What happened, she was doing fine until now''

''She reacted differently to the injection that's all, she's stable now, back to where she was before, she hasn't got any worse''

''Okay'', I sat back down next to her and kissed her fore-head ''You scared me there Beca'' I looked at the the time, I was really tired I've been sitting in here for hours I slumped down in the chair and pulled my jacket over me, hopefully she improves more tomorrow

I miss her beautiful smile I miss her cocking her eyebrows at me, I miss her sarcasm, I miss her laugh, her lips, I miss my Beca, I want my Beca back, I just have to think positive for her.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep...

**I put this on up today well tonight because That chapter was shorter because there's nothing really to put in it, I promise the next one will be much better and longer it's just this one, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is better then the last one, and longer, hope you enjoy and please leave a review it means a lot...Thanks:)**

**Morning**

Jesse's POV

My eyes slowly opened, I moved my stiff neck, that chair is not a good place to sleep on. I sat up and looked straight at Beca, she's still not awake. ''Morning beautiful'' I kissed her fore-head then a nurse came in the room.

''Good morning Jesse'', she walked over to check on Beca.

''Morning, how's she doing''

''Improvement over night, she's doing really well'', I was relieved.

''Do you have any idea when she will wake up, I mean, I really miss her''

''No sorry, it could be any time, maybe you could go back for a couple of hour'', I really didn't want to leave her.

''I don't want to leave her''

''She's fine, I promise, we will let you know if anything happens''

I thought about it, I might as well freshen up but im not going to be more then 1 hour, she needs me by her side.

''Okay, but no longer then 1 hour, ill be back soon though, and let me know if anything happens'', got up and kissed Beca on her cheek ''Ill be back soon baby'', I whispered, then called a cab and went back to Campus.

**10 minutes later**

''Jesse'', a load of people shouted, I turned around to see the rest of the Jeca's crew running towards me.

''Hi guys''

''How she doing, shouldn't you be at the hospital'', Amy was getting her breath back, don't think she has ever ran that fast before.

''She's doing okay, I'm just getting a change of clothes and going in the shower, then im going straight back

''Okay dude, we will let you go do that so you can get back to her'', Donald pattered me on the back.''And Jesse, where taking care of the songs for the Reiginols, we will let you know all about it when she's better, because she is going to get better, trust me man''

''Thanks guys'', I smiled then went to my dorm to shower.

**XXXXX**

I got ready again, I have to stay strong for Beca, but part of me just wants to break down and cry my heart out, I've been trying so hard not to do that

15 minutes later and I was back at the hospital, I walked into the room and the nurse was standing there again. ''Everything okay'', I asked and sat back down on the chair that I've been sitting/sleeping on for a long time.

''Everything's fine'', ill leave you two to it'', she walked out, Beca's nurse is really nice, she leaves us two for space when she thinks we need it, and she helps her so much.

''When are you going to wake up Bec's I miss you so much'', a tear rolled down my face. I took hold of her small hand, seeing her like this, I can't explain my feelings, I just can't handle it.

''We all miss you'', I cried ''Please wake up baby'', I looked down, I couldn't look at her when she's hurt. Suddenly Beca's hand twitched I looked up to see her eyes flickering ''Beca'', I shot up and shouted for the nurse, she came in and ran over to her.

''Beca, your in hospital'', my heart started to fix again, she's waking up now! The nurse fiddled around with some stuff.

''She's all yours now, ill be back later'', she left and I ran straight over to her.

''Beca'' I yelled and took hold of her hand, she took off the thing that was helping her breathe.

''Yes...nerd'' the smile grew bigger on my face, tears were flooding down my face, happy tears

''I have missed you so much''

''What happened''

''You was shot in the hip'' I told her, she must be so scared

''Brandon?''

''Baby your safe now, he's gone, im never going to leave your side, you know how scared I was''

''I...Love...You...Jesse'', she said slowly

''I love you too Beca'' I'm so relieved I was the unhappiest person in the world but now im the happiest!

''Your a goof ball'', she smiled softly, I have my Beca back, still needs lots of help, and it isn't going to be easy but I have her back.

''That's my Beca'', I kissed her soft lips, I have missed her lips so much, I missed her smile I missed everything. I sat back down when the nurse came in.

''I have some news for you Beca, you wont be able to walk for a week or two but you will be given a wheelchair, crutches and some pain killers.

''Okay'', Beca agreed, I'm going to do everything I can to make her better.

''When will I be able to go home''

''Depends sweetie, your improving a lot so maybe in a few days or so, see how you get on, but your out of danger, we just don't want to put you back in danger if we move quickly''

''Thanks doc'', she has saved my Bec's

''Just doing my job'', she smiled ''I will leave you two too it again''

''Jesse''

''Yeah Beca''

''Can I tell you something''

''Yes anything Bec's what is it'', she took a deep breath, this doesn't look good.

''Well, this isn't the first time Brandon has shot me'', my mouth opened up wide and my heart dropped . ''WHAT! WHEN! WHY!'', I was speechless.

''A few years ago, he wanted me to go to this party, but I didn't want to go because it would have been full off junkies, he tried to force me to go though, before we got there he went to fill up his car with petrel, well I tried to do a runner but he caught me, he took me to his mates flat, then he...he... beat me up then he pulled out a gun, and said if I didn't go with him he would shoot me, I refused then he shot me in the shoulder, he got caught and went to prison and a few years later he got out, that's why he is here'', she explained, I was crying, I cared about her so much and this has just got me so angry!

''Oh my god Beca!'', I hugged her tight and tears started to well up in my eyes again. ''He's not going to touch you again I promise, I'm here and ill protect you'' I couldn't believe it, that scum bag! AGHHHHH

''Your the best Jesse''

''I know right'', I chuckled words cant describe how much I love her.

''Your such a weirdo''

''Ouch, that hurt a lot Beca'' I acted hurt which made her laugh ''I missed you so much''

''I missed you too nerd'', we lip locked again, but I had to be gentle, she's still broken which made me sad.

A few hours later and it was getting dark, the nurse kept popping in to give us food, she even gave me some, so kind!

''Did you stay here all night last night''

''Certainly did''

''In that chair'', she raised her eyebrow.

''Yes, in that chair, right by your side all night''

''Awh, so sweet, but Jesse, you can go back tonight, ill be fine''

''Why, I want to be with you''

''I know, I want you here too, but your neck will get stiff and it wont be very comfy sleeping on it again will it''

''Only if your sure'', I was unsure, what if something happened.

''Yeah, just wait with me till I fall asleep, I promise ill be fine, im not going anywhere just yet nerd'', she smiled softly then shut her eyes to go to sleep.

I kissed her and watched her as she fell asleep, she's just so beautiful when she's sleeping, and when she's not sleeping too, all round beautiful, im a lucky man

Once she was asleep I went back to Campus and went to bed, what a long day, a happy long day, and when she's out of the hospital ill be even happier...

**Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think, thanks:) and by the way, it will get better when there out of hospital:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, its the school holidays so I will be able to update a bit more this week, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

It's A week later from the last chapter, Jesse has come to see her everyday but its the middle of the night...

Beca's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, I was crying I don't know why bit I was, maybe it's because I want Jesse, or im scared that Brandon's going to escape and kill me, or maybe its' the fact that Charlotte and Luke are still out there probably wanting to kill me too, I want Jesse it's 12.15am so he will be asleep, ill just go to sleep then soon it will be morning and he will be here again.

**8 hours later MORNING**

Jesse's POV

I woke up, the sun was shining bright, I look forward to everyday so I can see her, but I can't wait till I can see her without going out, I can just call her, or come find her, once she's out the hospital it will be so much better. I looked over at my clock 8.15am, I went to get ready because I wanted to go early to see my aca-baby...

I got ready really quickly then got a taxi, ill drive my car when she can actually come back, which hopefully will be soon.

I arrived at the hospital and rushed to her room, then I opened the door. ''Hey million dollar baby''

''Hey nerd'' I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. ''I missed you Jesse''

''I missed you too, how are you doing today''

''Ask my nurse, she will know, because I don't, I feel okay, still in pain but I don't know''

''How she doing nurse'', I turned to her.

''Great, today where going to be doing some walking exercises, to help her get back on her feet, it wont be easy but it really helps''

''But that's going to really hurt'', Beca told the nurse, I didn't want to see Beca in pain.

''It will be fine, im with you'', I took hold of her hand ''When are you going to do that then''

''Well we could do it now and get it out of the way, then we can see when you can go home''

''That's great'', I said ecclesiastically I really want her to get better soon, not rushing anything but I really want this to be over so she can come back.

''Okay Beca, so where going to help you sit up at first and if you want to take a break just say, I don't want to push you far''

''Okay'', the nurse told me to gently hold one of her arms and she held her other one.

''Okay so gently and slowly try pull her up so she's sat up''

I nodded, I didn't want to hurt her, she's fragile, and im really scared where going to put her in more pain then she already is in.

We got her to sit up and she took some deep breathes ''Are you okay'', I asked her.

''Yeah'', she smiled softly.

''Okay now we need to gently get her on her feet, so do the same but slower and we will get her to stand''

I nodded again in agreement and did the same thing, I could see she was in some pain by looking at her face, and I hated that so much.

''You did it'', the nurse smiled at Beca who was now standing up, but with support ''Still very small though'' she joked.

''I love the small Beca, well done Bec's do you need a brake''

''No, don't think so nerd''

''Okay I'm going to help you walk but with these crutches'', she gave Beca some crutches and we helped her, she was doing really well.

''I think where done, and I shall go see when you can go home due to the fact you just did really well, come on lets get you back in bed'', we helped her get back in her bed and the nurse went out.

''I'm so proud of you baby''

''Really, your not going to get annoyed at how weak and useless I am when where back, it's going to be hard I mean, what if you get stressed or something''

''Beca, don't ever say that, ill be with you every day, I love spending time with you, I love it more then life, because you are my life, I will help you so much to get you back to the way you were''

''You really mean that''

''Yes I do'', I kissed her softly then pulled back when the nurse came in.

''Beca, due to the fact you have Jesse and all your friends who are all willing to help, you can go back in a few hours'', a smile grew on my face, and it grew on Beca's too.

''Seriously, that's awesome!'', Beca yelled.

''Thank you so much'', I was so happy.

''Maybe you can go bring her a change of clothes''

''Sure, I wont be long Beca, you wont even notice that I've gone'', I smiled then ran out, she's coming back WOOOO!

Beca's POV

I get to go back to Campus today, I'm so happy, Jesse is happy too, I could see that as he sprinted out the door cheering, he has helped me lots over the past week, he kept me thinking positive and it's worked, he's the best boyfriend in the world.

''He's a good boy that one isn't he'', my nurse came in.

''He sure is'', I was still in pain but as long as I get help I will get better soon

''How are you feeling anyway''

''Better then I was when I first came here, but not totally fixed, it's still painful''

''You will be given some pain killers, it should help the pain a little bit, and of coarse the wheelchair and crutches, but you need to be resting''

''Okay thanks, me and Jesse run a acapella group, did he tell you about that''

''Yes, he was telling me that the other day when you went for your scan for your hip, he said how an awesome leader you are and that's why you all keep winning'', Jesse is just amazing I couldn't ask for anyone better., I couldn't of survived this without him

20 minutes later and he was back with a few clothes

''There you go beautiful''

''Thanks dork'', I took the clothes and slowly got changed, I put on his old treble jacket and some sweat pants, he knew I loved his jacket, even though it was a treble one, I loved it.

''Ill just go fetch your crutches, wheelchair and pain killers love'', the nurse went to go get everything

''How you feeling''

''Getting better, because of you, if I didn't have you, I most probably would be dead''

''I love you so much Beca''

''I love you so much too'', I smirked, then the nurse came back in, they helped me into the wheelchair and gathered up my things.

''I drove my car this time, it's parked right outside the hospital''

''You push her in the wheelchair and ill bring the crutches and the rest of her stuff''

''Okay'', Jesse took hold of the handles and pushed me out of the hospital, it took me a few minutes for my eyes to get used to the bright sun, because I haven't been outside for like a week.

''Here's my car'', the nurse put my crutches in the back seat whilst I sat in the wheelchair

''Okay, if there is any problems, come and make an appointment''

''Okay'', I nodded, and looked up into the sky.

''You ready'', Jesse asked me

''Yeah'', he helped me up and held onto me as he opened the car door then he carefully sat me in the passenger seat and strapped me in.

''Thanks so much'', Jesse thanked my amazing nurse, she was amazing, she helped me, she's the best nurse every, yeah all nurses help, but she was really kind and not a moody cow like some nurses in the hospital.

''Your very welcome, take care now''. She walked of and Jesse got in the car.

''You okay?''

''Yeah'', I opened up my window a little bit and the wind brushed against my face as we drove back to campus...

**Hope you liked it, now the hospital scenes are out of the way, it will get better! The story has just started, and I told you at the start that it wont be just Beca or Jesse in danger! REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a few days, I've been busy, and tired, but it's here now, I hope you like it, it's quite sweet this one, so I hope you enjoy:)**

Beca's POV

For a moment I seemed to forget about everything, I was looking out the window in the car, the cool air just brushing against me, it made me feel relaxed, until I realised someone was tapping me, I turned around and it was Jesse.

''Where back now'', he gave me a soft smile, he placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze ''It's going to be okay you know''

''Yeah, I have you'', he smiled then opened his car door, I tried to take my belt off but I couldn't I just felt so useless and weak and I hate that. Jesse brought the wheelchair to the passenger door and helped me in it.

''Ill come back to the car to get the rest of your things once where in my room''

''Okay'', he wheeled me slowly up to his room, he opened up his door and Benji was sat on his bed, until he saw me, he looked at us then shot up

''Beca, your okay!'', he came over and gave me a hug.

''Thanks dude'', I like Benji, he's a really nice boy, im glad he shares a room with Jesse, I can talk to him, he's a good friend.

''Benji, will you stay with her while I get her stuff from the car''

''Sure man'', Jesse planted a soft kiss on my head then headed out to the car

''How you feeling''

''To be honest with you Benji, I feel like shit, I can't do anything, and im Beca Mitchell for Christ sake, I'm not used to feeling like this'', a tear rolled down my cheek, I have been holding back my tears back since I woke up from hospital.

''Beca, you will always be the strong and scary Beca everyone knows, you may feel weak now but you will get better, we are all here for you and so is Jesse''

''Thanks Benji, your a really good friend, hows everyone doing'' I changed the subject because I didn't want Jesse seeing me cry, he will be back any minute now.

''Where all good, worried about you, but they don't need to be worried now, do they know your back?''

''Don't think so, ill go see them when I've settled back in a little bit''

''Okay'', he smiled, then Jesse walked back in.

''Got everything''

''Ill leave you guys to it'', Benji left the room, probably gone to the Jeca's crib

''I hate feeling like this Jesse'', I started, I couldn't hide my feelings from him.

''I know you do baby, I'm going to fix you though, but your always going to be the Beca Mitchell everyone knows'' he knelt down on the floor and held my hands.

I smiled ''I don't deserve you Jesse'', I looked at his big brown puppy eyes

''You deserve the very best in life, which is me'', he laughed

''Your such a weirdo I laughed back.

''But you love me''

''I know'', I smiled, he cupped my cheek ad kissed me, I melted into his soft lips straight away, I always do, I've missed him so much. I pulled back after a few minutes

''Movie later, here'', he asked me

''Sure nerd''

''Do you want to go see everyone now or later'', I haven't seen them since I was...shot

''Yeah, we can go now'', he gave me a wink then pushed me in the wheelchair to our crib. I was excited, I don't even know if they know I'm actually back. Wait Benji went to see them so he most likely told them. Jesse opened up the door and they all turned around and looked.

''BECAAAAAAAAAAAAA'', I think pretty much everyone yelled apart from Amy who said ''Shawwwwwww Shankkkkkkk''. They all hugged me one by one and welcomed me back.

''So are you okay now'', Stacie asked.

''Getting better, glad to be back, how is everyone''

''Where good, we have been doing a lot of work for Regionals, don't worry your both in it we just thought of ideas'', Donald explained

''Cool...any ideas yet''

''Christ brown yeah'', Cynthia said.

''Well yeah, but where obviously going to add one more song, what with it only being the Reiginals'', Amy explained.

''Sounds great'' I was proud of them, they didn't let us slip whilst I was in hospital, they didn't give up, they carried on working.

''But now you and Jesse cam think of what else to do'', Stacie held up her hands and giggled

''Thought so'', Jesse laughed.

''But you know where kind of low on people, because you sent Charlotte and Luke back where they came from'', Amy added.

''Amy'', they all yelled.

''No, it's fine man, Amy has a point'' It's hardly going to be easy forgetting about it all, I mean there brother almost killed me...twice.

''We can cope, because there's no way on this earth where bringing them two back, and we wont be able to find anyone else, we will be fine'', Jesse spoke, he was right, we don't need anybody else.

''True'', Amy agreed, I love how we all agree to everything, we don't argue at all.

We sat down for a few hours and had a laugh, I couldn't do much but sit on the sofa, but It was much better then laying in a hospital bed 24/7.

''It's getting late, you want to head back Beca''

''Sure nerd, what's next on the list for my movie-cation''

''My list is In my room, I'm sure whatever it is you will enjoy it'', he laughed then helped me back in my wheelchair.

''Night everyone'', I hugged them all

''Night you two, see you tomorrow'' they all sat back down and we left. The stars were beautiful tonight and there was a full moon, it was beautiful.

''The sky looks beautiful tonight'', I looked up.

''Yeah it does'', we went to his room, after gazing up at the night sky. He helped me get changed, he brought some of my clothes, because im most probably staying here till I get better, which is no problem at all, I love it here with Jesse.

''Titanic tonight'', Jesse looked at his list.

''Can't wait'', I smiled

''Your going to love it, trust me'', he helped me into his bed and he laid next to me, I snuggled close into his chest.

''I missed this'', I said quietly as he set up the movie.

''Me too'', he kissed the top of my head then the movie started.

**XXXX**

Surprisingly I made it to the end of the movie without falling asleep once, that's a record.

''Oh my god, did Beca Mitchell actually make it to the end of titanic''

''Shut up weirdo'' I laughed. He shut his laptop and put it on his draw next to his bed.

''It's good to be back'', I snuggled into his chest more, I wanted to be so close to him, because I missed him so much.

''It's good to have you back'', he pulled his warm sheets over us.

''I love you Jesse''

''I love you too Beca'',he wrapped his arms around me, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead then we both fell asleep...

**I liked that chapter, it's nice to see them happy for a change, hop you liked it too. I have lots of ideas for upcoming chapters which I hope you like, please review and tell me what your thinking, thanks!**

**~Abbie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews everyone:) glad your liking my story so far, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's another romantic one and I like this one too so please review and happy reading:)**

Beca's POV

I woke up with a little smile on my face, the sun was shining and I didn't have a bad dream. I felt warm arms around my waist, my nerdy boyfriend who I love so much. I tilted my head up to look at his face, he was still sleeping, he's so cute when he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him though, he deserves a lie in and I couldn't get out of bed anyway because I can hardly move or it would be so painful. So I decided to wait till he woke up.

''Morning beautiful'', he said 10 minutes later

''Morning nerd'', I smiled

He slowly got up ''Ill just get changed then ill help you''

''Okay'', I smiled ''Do you have some of my clothes here or do you need to go get them''

''I have them, I brought some over yesterday''

''Thanks''

He got changed then took out my denim shorts a tank top and his treble jacket just in case I got cold, he cares lots for me, and I care for him so much too.

''Are these okay, and your pumps''

''Yeah''

He came over and helped me change, I couldn't do it myself, I don't know what I would do without him

''There'', he finished putting my socks and pumps on then helped me into my wheelchair.

''Do you want me to go get us some breakfast'', he asked.

''Sure, ill stay here and do my make-up and hair and stuff if you want''

''Will you be okay on your own''

''Yeah, ill be fine but don't be long''

''I wont'', he kissed my lips softly then went to go get breakfast, I can't wait till I can get on my feet again without using any crutches or wheelchair's

I straightened my hair today, I was in the mood to do something with my hair. I put on my make-up carefully. I love waking up to Jesse, I don't really need anything else to keep me happy. It wasn't long before he was back, I missed him and he was only gone for like 5 minutes.

''I'm back'', he came in and planted a kiss on my forehead. ''I got you a cup of tea and a scone''

''Thanks babe'', I took a sip of my drink

''So what do you want to do today''

''Not sure, go on a nice walk find somewhere cool but I'm going to use my crutches today''

''Isn't that a bit soon to be using them''

''I don't know, well we will take my wheelchair too, but see how I go on, and if it's too hard ill use the wheelchair''

''Okay, we could go to lakeside totally cool, we could go a long side the lake, go into little shops, it could be fun''

''Sounds perfect'', he's a total goof ball but I love him, and today sounds fun.

''Plus I'm going to but you the best ice-cream in the world''

''Ice-cream is the same as any ice-cream, what's so special about the one your going to get me'', I laughed finishing my scone.

''No way, ice-cream from here is to die for trust me, you haven't lived, I can't believe you have never had any of there ice-cream''

''Sure weirdo'', I chuckled.

''Shall we head off''

''Yeah, will you take my wheelchair to the car, ill come walk with you with my crutches''

''Okay, but slowly'', he handed me my crutches and he helped me carefully stand up, it feels good to be on my feet, even though I'm like really small and not actually using a lot of strength in my legs but still.

I started to walk with them, it was pretty hard at first but I'm sure ill get used to it.

We reached his car, he put my wheelchair in the boot and helped me in the passenger seat, I put my crutches in the back seat, fastened up my seatbelt and popped on my sunglasses, it was19 degrees, so hot. Jesse got into the drivers sear and put on his sunglasses

''Are they knew''

''Yep, well not really, I jacked them from Bumper before he left last year, only wore them a few times.

''Naughty boy''

''I can be a very naughty boy when I want to be''

I laughed at his comment then we set off to Lakeside, this is going to be a great day, I can tell already.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take that long to get there, probably about 30-40 minutes but it was a lovely journey

''And where here''. He parked his car in the few parking spaces that was left.

''Wow, it's busy''

''It always is, but everyone is nice around here, you don't get any weird folk''

''Good'', I took off my seatbelt and opened the door, Jesse helped me get out, he is so sweet

''Lets go'', he locked his car ''I'm going to get us this famous ice-cream''

''Yay'', I laughed

He got the ice-cream from a red van parked on the grass next to the lake, whilst I sat on one of those picnic tables.

''Here we go madam'', he handed me the ice-cream as he sat down in front of me. I licked a bit of it, I froze, he was right, this ice-cream oh my god, it's so good.

''Do you like it?''

''Do I like it, haha, oh my god, I love it''

''Told you, you would''

''I know right''

''Jesus, did Beca Mitchell just agree with me''

''Shh nerd''

''Do you want to go walk by the lake''

''Yeah'', I smiled as I finished the delicious ice-cream, I'm certainly going to have another one of those some day.

''This is amazing, thanks Jesse''

''glad you like it, no need to thank me though, I love doing this and I love you

''I love you too'', I carefully pecked him on his cheek because if I stretched too far I would have tipped over.

We spent the rest of the morning just chilling beside the lake and taking pictures. We decided to go back and meet the rest of the group at the crib to start work on our set.

''Do you have any ideas what we could add to Chris brown yeah'', Jesse asked me as we went back to the car.

''I have actually, well before Chris brown goes into the chorus saying, yeah yeah yeah, well we could do ''now everybody put your hands in the air say'' then go into troublemaker by Olly murs ''Ooh, trouble trouble maker yeah that's your middle name'', then carry on from that''

''That actually sounds awesome, I'm sure the rest of the group will love that, what would we do without you''

I giggled, then we set off back to Barden...

**Hope you liked that, I've been doing a few romantic chapters because of the drama before that, and some coming up, but don't worry about Jesse and Beca, they will be fine:) Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so Charlotte and Luke will be returning now, no Brandon! Hope you like it and please Review, much appreciated:)**

Beca's POV

We arrived at the Jeca's crib and they were all sat there waiting for us ''Hey guys'', I slowly walked over to the sofa with help from Jesse and my crutches.

''Beca has an awesome song choice, well I think it's awesome'', Jesse sat down next to me placing his arm around me.

''Lets here it'', Donald took a seat.

''Okay so first we could do Chris brown Yeah x3 and sing up to 'Hold you glasses up, people everywhere now everybody put your hands in the air say' then we cut that off and sing trouble maker by Olly Murs and go straight into 'Trouble Trouble maker yeah that's your middle name, I know your no good but your stuck in my brain', then I was thinking some of us sing the chorus for trouble maker, and the rest sing the chorus of Brown'', I finished only taking little breathing points as I was explaining it.

''Beca Mitchell that...sounds...''Benji stopped.

''AWESOME'', they all yelled and a smile grew across my face, im so happy they like my suggestion.

''Really?''

''Really'', they all agreed.

''Told you they would like it'', Jesse whispered in my ear, and I pecked him on the cheek.

''So shall we practise that then when Beca is off her crutches we can practise the moves that can go with the song'', Stacie suggested.

''Sure, so okay lets get to work'', I clapped my hands and started to plan.

**XXXXXXX**

''Whoa'', Amy took a drink of water.

''That sounds great'', Cynthia smiled joining Amy for some water.

''Now all we have to do is the dance moves when Shaw Shank is better'', Amy said after downing half the bottle.

''I think we should do it one last time'', Donald smiled, then we all agreed to do it again, which I didn't mind at all, so here we go.

It starts with the choreography, Donald starts the beats then it gets into the singing

_Move your body out on the floor_

_Put your troubles a side and start_

_living._ Jesse Benji and Donald started

_Anybody can't let go, throw away _

_all your problems because right_

_now it's party time_

Me, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Amy came in whilst Lilly and Donald did the beats and when we learn the dancing the rest would be dancing while where singing.

_Girl don't feel out of place_

_cos I, I'm in love with this feeling_

_now ah, ahhh, hope that this will_

_last a while, we should make it _

_last a while._

_We love to drink _

_''YEAH'', _The boys shouted

_So do we_

_''_YEAH''

_Get my bottles bring them to me_

''YEAH''

_Hold your glasses up people_

_everywhere now everybody put your hands in the air say._

Me, Jesse, Benji and Cynthia cut in whilst the rest of the group went to the choreography and some would be dancing when we made it up.

_Trouble Trouble maker yeah that's your middle name_

_I know your no good but your stuck in my brain._

_Why does it feel so good but hurts so bad, _Me Jesse, Benji and Cynthia sand Olly Murs Chorus whilst Stacie, Amy, Lily did Yeah x3 and the rest+ Donald did the choreography, Donald was always amazing at that.

_I say your giving me a heart attack_

_Trouble Maker_, we all sang the last bit then it ended.

''Perfect'', Cynthia shouted taking more water again.

''Where going to get that trophy again, if we perform like that at Reiginals then we will no doubt be taking that trophy home, again'', Stacie said then went and sat on Donald's lap.

The door opened up, I glanced over, then I felt sick, Charlotte and Luke walked in smiling.

''Err, what the fuck do you think your doing in here, get the hell out'', Stacie yelled.

''Don't speak to me, or else'', Charlotte walked over, Jesse grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear ''Don't worry, they won't touch you or any of us''

I gave him a fake smile then looked back at the two.

''I just wanted to give you an update on Brandon, you know our BROTHER''

''No way, really I thought he was your dad;;, Amy spat out her sarcasm which amused everyone, I think I taught them well.

''So funny...so well, he's in prison, don't know how long for yet though, they will be a trial in a couple of months.

''So...can you leave now'', Jesse pointed to the door, she stood in front of me, I looked up and sank into my chair.

''You!, if you wasn't a nasty selfish brat he wouldn't be in prison'', she snapped at me

''Err, he did this all by himself, did I hit him all the time, NO, did I force him to do things he didn't want to do, NO, did I shoot him in the arm because he didn't want to go somewhere, NO, did I go looking for him a few years later then dishing out threats as he pleased, and don't forget the grand finale you know when he shout me AGAIN, did I do any of that, NO!, so don't you dare come to me and call me a selfish brat, you need to go look in the mirror, and get out!'', I yelled starting to feel pain in my hip.

''I suggest you leave now before I chuck you out'', Jesse yelled seeing I was in pain

''Oh don't worry, where going, but we will be back, you may not see us, but we will be there'', a tear rolled down my cheek.

''Right, that's it'', Amy yelled getting up from her chair and matching up to the pair, she grabbed them by there necks and through them out the door onto the floor.

''Make Shaw Shank cry, and ill make you cry'', she slammed the door. Jesse hugged me, I was upset things were fine before them two came. ''It's okay''

''Just ignore them babe, you have us what do they have...nobody, we all love you and two against us lot in a fight, well that's going to fail, so just clear them out of your head'', Stacie smiled and winked at me.

''What did I do to deserve you guys, I love you awesome nerds'', it's true there my family, I have them and I don't need anybody else, especially when I have Jesse in my life, who helps me, is kind, caring, funny and just Jesse who I love with all my heart, and the rest of the group are just aca-awesome, yeah I said it but it's true!

**Hope that was okay, not sure about it, please review, the upcoming chapters will be better I promise, and sorry I haven't updated sooner, it's harder because of school, but I hope you enjoyed and remember REVIEW!**

**~Abbie x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys im back! I had to type this up straight after I wrote it because im out with my grandma all day tomorrow, and I didn't want to leave you waiting so I decided to stay up and write it for you, hopefully you like it, hope its good too, please review I always appreciate them, enjoy!**

Jesse's POV

It had been a couple of days since Charlotte and Luke decided to show up which is good, Beca has been improving too I think! Soon hopefully she will be able to walk on her own.

We were all sat in the crib when I got a phone call...

_Hello?_

_Hello, is this Jesse from the Jeca's crew_

_Err yeah_

_Hello where the judges from the acapella competition and we would like to give you and the rest of the Jeca's crew an interview we have done it to a few other acapella groups so far too and what with you being last years champions it would be great if you could come In._

_Sure, sounds great. When?_

_Couple of hours, we will be ready at the usual performing place, thanks see you there_

She put the phone down, it was kind of strange actually, probably nothing...

''Who was that'', Beca asked.

''The judges of acapella they want to interview us there in a couple of hours''

''Okay...why?''

''Don't have a clue, she said she's interviewed other acapella groups, and what with us being the champions from last year she wants us to come in.

''Okay, a bit weird but we will have to go I suppose, might be something important''

''Yeah, okay'', I nodded.

Charlotte's POV

I have planned what to do for a couple of days lots of time to think and organise. My was to go to there bus they own and damage there beaks so when they go out there will be an accident, I had to just pretend to be a judge, didn't think it would work but it did, there so dumb.

''You done it?'', Luke asked.

''Yep, now we can just sit back and watch them suffer'', I laughed.

''Are you sure about this, I mean Brandon did get Beca back in a tragic way, remind me why we have to do something again''

''It's not just her Luke, they all need to know who not to mess with around here, I know Brandon was mad but she deserved what she got, and now Brandon is going to rot and they will all be laughing at him.

''We wont get caught though right?''

''Not if you do it my way, Luke stop being so paranoid, and trust me on this, it's going to work okay, stop asking so much questions and getting worked up''

''Okay'', he sighed, I don't see what's wrong with him, they all need teaching a lesson, it probably wont even harm them much anyway. He just needs to grow some balls, grow up and act like a proper man instead of being so scared all the time.

Beca's POV

I think it's a bit strange that they knew Jesse's number, the judges don't have out numbers, it's the owners that do, and there not aloud to give them out, it's part of the rules, I really don't know, I'm probably just being paranoid.

''So...what's this interview actually about'', Stacie asked biting into a sandwich.

''Don't know, she just said to me, we would like to interview you, and that she has interviewed other acapella groups and what with us being the winners she would like is to come in too.

''Okay, we will find out soon, it could be fun''

I got a quick shock of pain in my hip which made me jump.

''Shit!'', I yelled.

''What's wrong'', Jesse asked quickly looking at me with his big puppy eyes.

''Sorry, I just had a shock of pain in my hip, do you know where my pain killers are''

''There in the kitchen flat but, ill go get them for you'', Amy got up and got me them and water to wash it down with.

''Thanks Amy'', I took the tablet and drank all the water.

''You okay now?''

''Think so, nothing to worry about, it just made me jump that's all, didn't expect it coming''

I leant into his chest, I was really tied, I haven't really slept much for the past couple of days, I keep thinking about what Charlotte said, she was probably chatting shit like always, but I don't know she could be capable of anything just like her brother, right?

''Go to sleep for a bit'', Jesse stroke my cheek

''Here?''

''Yeah, nobody would mind, it ill wake you up when it's time to go''

''Okay'', I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift away as I fell asleep.

Jesse's POV

I was a bit worried about Beca at the moment, I don't think she has been sleeping very much recently and she has a bit of pain, she says she's okay but I can tell there's something on her mind she's not telling me or anybody else.

''Hey guys, has Beca said anything to any of you it's just because she's been acting a bit strange for the past couple of days, and it worries me''

''It's what I was thinking, she hasn't talked much and she's always tired'', Stacie agreed with me.

''In case you have forgotten Charlotte and Luke did come and threaten us, and that's when she started to act strange'', Amy pointed out.

''You don't think she's scared do you''

''Jesse, she has been shout recently and he was banged up for it, then everything started to go back to normal then suddenly out of the blue they decide to turn up again and dish out threats to us all, so yeah I think she probably would be scared'', Amy explained.

''True'', I'm not going to let them touch her though

**XXXXXXX 1 hour later XXXXXXX**

I nudged Beca gently because it was time to go, she opened up her eyes and sat up slowly with my help.

''Time to go baby'', I gave her a gently kiss on her lips.

''Okay'', she stretched her arms then picked up her crutches and stood up.

''Lets go guys'', I opened up the door and helped Beca into out bus and sat her down carefully.

We all sat in it and Donald decided to drive with Stacie sitting next to him, and the rest of us sat at the back.

''Lets go, Donald started to drive''

''This should be fun'', Beca said with a sarcastic grin.

''I know right'', I laughed.

''Donald man, slow down a bit there's no rush it's only an interview not that exciting'', Amy said.

''I'm trying, there's something wrong with the breaks, there not working'', he yelled.

''What do you mean there not working dude'', I asked worried.

''I mean, there not fucking working'', he yelled.

''Donald watch out'', Stacie screamed. Donald swerved the bus around the corner and a mini truck came gliding into us...

**Interesting...hope you guys liked it, please review, want to know what your thinking of my story! Thanks! **

**~Abbie **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for your reviews I love reading them, I wanted to update quickly as I agree I left everyone in suspense even myself so I hope you enjoy...**

Jesse's POV

The van came gliding into us tipping us on our side...I opened my eyes and looked around, then looked straight next to me at Beca. ''Beca'', I nudged her carefully.

''Yeah, I'm okay babe, are you'', thank god, I thought she was dead because she was so still.

''I'm okay now I know your okay''

I looked at everyone else, there eyes all shut and there bodies still. ''Where going to have to help them, well I am, just stay there or you will hurt yourself'', I tried to move but I got a sudden pain in my ankle, I whimpered loud causing Beca to worry.

''Jesse, stay there, you have probably sprained it, and I don't want you to hurt yourself even more so please''

''No, I have to help them''

''No, I will, ill be fine just stay there and don't move'', is she mad, she will hurt her hip, she can't even move properly, I can't let her!

''No Beca!'', she didn't listen though, she got onto the floor to crawl as she couldn't stand up because of her hip.

''Amy'', she yelled trying to wake her up first. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

''What the hell''

''We have been in an accident, well I don't know if it was an accident but year we have been in a car crash but you kind of need to stay calm''

''Okay but is anybody dead''

''I don't know, Jesse's foot is dead though''

''Beca, I can't move my seatbelt it's stuck, it won't move, how am I going to get out and help''

''Yeah, just stay there, whilst I get the others awake, well try to, but just relax and we all will be out of here in no time'', She began to crawl again.

''Beca be careful please'', there were a lot of noises like people outside and things sounding like there going to fall. Beca whimpered ''Beca, stop come back'', I yelled trying to get her to come sit back down next to me and wait for help.

''They need help''

''There probably is an ambulance coming just come here please'', she cried out and started to slowly crawl backwards. I helped her up on the seat next to me and pulled her in close. ''Shh, there going to be fine, they will wake up trust me''

''Cynthia, Benji?'', Amy shook them both because they were both sat next to her. Then they both woke up.

''Guys, stay calm'', I said over to the two, they looked fine which was a relief.

''Donald, Stacie!'', i yelled as they were the ones at the front and could have been in more danger of getting hurt.

''I'm fine, and Donald's waking up too, who's dead?'', she asked looking around.

''Where going to check now, er, do a check list someone'', I suggested someone to do it so we know who's okay and who's not, Amy shot up her hand and began to say all our names.

''Donald, you alive?''

''Yeah'', he held up his hand to prove it.

''Stacie, Cynthia, Benji?''

''Yep'', they all help up there hands to prove that they were alive too.

''Beca, Jesse, Lilly, Me''

''Yep, Yep'', me and lilly held up our hands.

''Beca?'', I looked next to me to check if she was okay, I was worried because she didn't reply at first.

''Yeah, I'm awake, my hip is hurting that's all''

''Where's this god dam ambulance'' I yelled, I was relieved everyone was okay, but worried because Beca's hip is starting to hurt

''Can anybody get out'', Cynthia asked.

''I can'', Stacie took off her seatbelt and stood up carefully not wanting to tip the bus on it's side again.

''Okay, Stacie you need to crawl out and go get help'', I told her. She nodded and slowly crawled out.

''Yes making progress'', Beca whispered

''We will all be fine trust me'', I had to keep everyone calm or they will freak and everyone will get damaged if that happens.

''Where are my crutches anyway''

''There down here'', Donald picked them up and showed it us.

''Can you keep hold of them for me''

''Yeah''

It had been 10 minutes since Stacie went out for help, then suddenly I started to here sirens it's about fucking time! ''It's coming'', I yelled

''Finally'', Amy sighed in relief, my foot wasn't hurting any more, I think I clicked something back into place.

''Is everyone still alive'', Cynthia wanted to make sure nobody was dead ''Nobody can die''

''I think where all alive'', Amy looked around to be positive.

''Is everybody okay in there'', a man yelled threw the door ''Is there anybody unconscious''

''No, where all good'', Donald yelled back as he was the one sat at the front.

''Okay I need you to slowly one by one crawl out of this door, but slowly''

''Donald slide my crutches up'', Beca said ''Ill try walk with them cos I really cant crawl''

''Sure, but be careful'', he slid them up to her.

Donald got out first, then Lilly, then Cynthia then the rest till it was just me Beca Benji and Amy left. ''Beca are you okay to try get out'', I wanted to get her safe anything could happen ''Ill come straight after''

She nodded then slowly stood up with her crutches. All of a sudden Amy yelled ''Beca it's sliding'', It swept Beca off her feet and made a thud on the floor.

''Shit!'', she yelled.

''Beca, oh my god are you okay'', I had to go help her.

She could see I was getting up but she stopped me before I could go and help.''No, stay, ill get out'', she was in pain I hated it, she slowly made her way out and then went.

''Jesse, you go next you need to be with her, check if she's okay'', Benji gestured for me to go ''We will be right behind you''

I slowly got up and crawled to the doorway, I crawled out then stood up ''Are you okay sir'', an officer asked as I looked around.

''Yeah I'm fine, have you seen a girl called Beca Mitchell''

''Yes, she's over there'', he pointed her out sat in a wheelchair next to one of the ambulance's. I jogged over as my foot hurt a little then knelt down next to her. I grabbed hold of her and pulled her in so she could cry into me, I could see that's what she wanted to do ''Are you in pain Bec's''

''No, the dude gave me some pain killers I should be fine, are you hows your foot''. She pulled back to look at me.

''It's fine, and im fine because you are'', I was relieved everyone was okay.

''I knew this would have been a set up Jesse, Charlotte must have pissed around with the breaks then pretended to be a judge so she could get us out''

''She's just sick in the fucking head'', I was angry, really angry! She could of killed all of us.

A man gathered us all up and checked on us to see if where okay so we could go back to Barden.

We was all given the all clear so we decided to get a bus back, we was all still shaken up when we arrived back so we just sat in silence around a table in the crib until Beca spoke up

''This bitch is going to pay''...

**Hope you all liked this chapter please review thanks!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry guys for the wait! Been busy for school, and I wrote this yesterday and writing it up now! Thanks guys for the reviews it keeps me writing, hope you like this chapter, it's a little bit shorter, next chapters will be more fun! **

Beca's POV

I don't care what I did, she's had it now, all my anger has burst and I'm going to get her back good, and nobody is going to stop me, who the fuck does she think she is I don't know what she's thinking messing with me but she's going to find out it was a huge mistake!

''No, we all are going to get her back for what she's done'', Amy clarified but no, I want it just to be me.

''No, I am the reason why where all in this trouble, Brandon wouldn't have come if it wasn't for me, so no just me''

''No way Beca, where all a team'', Jesse stood up.

''Really, well I already have something planned, you may not like it but she's pissed me off so much it just might work''

''What is it'', everyone was now looking at me suddenly interested on what I was going to say next.

''Err, too hard to explain but, Jesse come with me, the rest of you stay here''

''Okay'', they all looked confused but agreed anyway.

Me and Jesse went outside, he stopped me because he had no idea what was going on, what I was thinking or what was going to happen ''What are we doing''

''I Know it may sound crazy but where going to there creepy gate house''

''What, but you can't what if they catch us we can't run because your on crutches, and I don't want you to get trapped in there again, or hurt again for that matter Beca''

''Jesse, where not going to run, the plan is for them to come and catch us, but I feel like I'm getting better Jesse, I'm making improvement trust me''

''Okay, but be careful'' Jesse was unsure about this, but I was sure that what I'm going to do would work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We was now nervously stood outside there creepy gate house in the woods, just like last time only the difference is that I'm just with Jesse this time, I thought that would be easier because if we were all in there I wouldn't been able to speak because everyone would be talking over me.

''So what's the plan crazy girl''

''We go in, get valuable things, wait till they catch us, then ill say if they don't leave us alone ill break them, but they may be a little bit of breaking before hand, she isn't getting away with it that easy'', I explained, so he was up to date on what I was thinking.

''Sounds the type of crazy thing you would do, but awesome idea Bec's you really do have a awesome imagination'', he laughed.

''Yes I do'', we went up to the basement and walked in, as the door wasn't properly on after I kicked it down.

''I don't think there in yet'', Jesse said whilst taking a look round.

''Good'', I responded walking up the stairs and opening the door to the hallway. I saw a load of trophies, they should be good.

''These'', Jesse saw I was looking at them, but I obviously couldn't get them myself or I would have to let go of my crutches which isn't a very good idea, so instead he grabbed them and sat them on a table In front of the chairs I was sitting on, Jesse took a seat next to me and smiled.

''Can I smash one'', I asked really angry

''Sure, go ahead'', he could see how I was getting mad by even looking at the god dam place.

I lobbed one of the trophies across the room onto the door causing a huge crash.

''That was good'', I sighed loudly letting a bit of my frustration out.

''Wow, now she's going to be scared''

With that the door flew open and in came the two that have been pissing us all off for no reason! Well im going to show her how pissed off she's got me.

''What the hell'', she yelled taking a look a round her, seeing I have already lobbed one of her trophies at the door.

''Hello Charlotte'', I smiled.''Welcome home''

''What are you doing here''

''Just showing you just how it feels when important things are damaged'', I threw another trophy across the room.

''Stop, there important to us'', Luke yelled.

''Why should I! You nearly killed us, you got your brother to shoot me, then you pissed around with our breaks causing us to crash, why should I stop'', I shouted.

''You nearly killed us all, you think your going to get away with it just like that[[, Jesse threw one across the room.

''Nice one'', I laughed.

''I tried to stop him from shooting you, I really did, I didn't want him to do that, I was shocked when he told me what he was going to do, I told him no, but he forced me to go along with it''

''Why did you damage our breaks then'', I yelled.

''I don't know I was angry that Brandon was back in prison, I wasn't thinking straight''

''No you never are thinking straight, because your both mad, just like your psycho brother'', Jesse yelled again, I think he is as angry as I am now.

''What do you want us to do, we will do anything, just don't smash any more please''

''I want you to both leave us alone, leave Barden, leave here and never come near us ever again, I don't even want to see you, here you, or even think about you ever again''

''Yeah, we will leave we promise'', Luke pleaded for us to let go of all the trophies.

''Yeah, well if you don't, more then your stupid trophies will be getting smashed next time'', Jesse threatened, I think I taught my nerd well.

''Yeah, it will be your faces'', I finished. We both slowly got up and left the smashed room, stupid twats.

''Do you think it worked'', I asked walking back with my crutches.

''With the look on there faces, yeah It most probably did, I know it would of worked if I was Charlotte, I would be sleeping with my eyes open'', he laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We sat in the crib talking about what had happened, it was quite funny to be honest, there faces!

''Good on you'', Donald cheered raising his fist up into the air.

''Now we can get on with out lives'', Stacie cheered too.

''Yeah, and it's aca initiation night tomorrow should be fun'', Amy said, and I think we all know what Amy meant by fun...

''And soon, we will be able to do the dance moves to are song'', Donald got up in excitement to get a drink.

''I'm so glad you sorted them out you two, well done'', Benji thanked us.

''No problem mate, it had to be done, I think we got the message across'', Jesse laughed, he's right, we did scare them.

''Me too'', I agreed. ''I had to let all my anger out or else I would of lashed out here''

''Glad you did it there then'', Stacie pattered me on the head and got up to join Donald, there really cute them too.

''Now we can get back to normal'', I cheered, and kissed Jesse on the lips whilst everyone got up to leave.

''Thank you for everything Jesse, I love you''

''I love you too Baby''

**I hope you liked it, if there is a few spelling mistakes it's because I was rushing to get it done because I had kept you waiting, so please no hate and please review thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your kind reviews it means a lot to me and I will reply to you don't worry, hope you like this chapter, decided it will be longer and I updated sooner because I kept you waiting plus your reviews helped me so hope you enjoy and review!**

Beca's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, I was laid in my bed with Jesse's warm arms wrapped carefully around my waist. I slowly picked up my phone, I couldn't be bothered to check who it was so I just answered.''Hello?''

''Hello, is this Beca Mitchell'', a lady spoke.

''It is yes''

''Hello Beca, it's your nurse I'm just calling to remind you that you have an appointment today at the hospital with me, to give you a check up to see if you need your crutches''

''Okay, great, what time''

''11am''

''Okay thanks nurse see you then''

''Bye''. I put the phone down and looked at my clock, 9am.

''Best get ready'', I sat up carefully trying not to wake my sleeping nerd. I've certainly made improvement, I slowly stood up I did it without any help! So proud. I didn't want to damage myself before my check up so I grabbed my crutches instead and went to get changed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was now ready, denim shorts, a tank top, some pumps my make up and my hair tide up all done in 10 minutes. Jesse still was asleep, don't know if I should disturb him, I'm going to have to if he wants to come with me to the hospital. ''Jesse!'', I yelled, It didn't mean for it to come out that loud.

''Shit, what happened'', he shot up then glanced at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

''Sorry'', I said laughing. ''Didn't mean for it to come out that loud''

''Thanks Beca, might start using you as an alarm clock, it would certainly get me up in a morning and also maybe a heart attack'', he said getting up and gently kissing me on the lips.

''Jesse, I have a check up with my nurse at 11 you coming''

''of course I am, no where else I would rather be but with my beautiful strong girlfriend''

''Thanks nerd'', I smiled as he got changed.

He quickly got changed and we made our way to the hospital , it was getting nearer 11am, and we better not be late I want off these crutches, I think I can walk without them, I don't know haven't really tried it out, we will see.

'Where here'', Jesse parked the car and paid for the parking ticked, I grabbed my crutches then we made out way inside.

''Jesse, what if she says I haven't made any improvement at all'', I worried, it could happen, I mean I'm hardly full of luck am I.

''Bec's compared to what you felt like when we first got out of the hospital to how you feel now, I would say you have made improvement, don't worry, everything will be okay'', he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

''Beca, Jesse It's lovely to see you both again'', my nurse said coming over to us shaking are hands.

''Hello, nice to see you too'', we said after each other.

''You look a lot better then you was Beca, would you both like to come in''

''Thanks'', I smiled and went into her office. We all took a seat, her office had loads of things in it it was bigger then any other office's I've been in.

''So how you feeling Beca''

''Great, feel a lot better thanks''

''Good, can you walk at all''

''I haven't really tried to be honest with you, didn't want to hurt myself but I will if you like''

''Okay, id like you to stand up and take a few steps''

I took a look at Jesse who gave me an encouraging smile, then stood up. I then started to walk across the room, oh my god I can finally walk, it feels kind of weird actually.

''Very well done Beca, did that feel okay''

''It felt okay, I still think I need to take the pain killers though, the pain hasn't totally gone''

''Sure''

''Well done Bec's so proud of you'', Jesse whispered into my ear as I sat down next to him.

''Thanks nerd, couldn't of done it without you'', I smiled.

''I think that's it, we will call you if we need to see you again, but apart from that, well done, glad your feeling much better;;

''Thanks a lot'', I got up not using any of the crutches hand in hand with Jesse and walked out to the car.

''I CAN WALK'', I shouted making Jesse jump out of his skin for the second time today.

''Jesus Christ Beca are you actually trying to kill me today'', he laughed.

''Not on purpose'', I leaned against the car door and wrapped my arms around his neck.

''I missed you dork''

''I missed you too weirdo'', I smiled and pressed my lips onto his, not pulling back, I missed him.

We finally pulled away after a few minutes ''Lets go'', I kissed his nose and got into the passenger seat he was taking me somewhere before we go back though...I'm so happy everything has finally got back to normal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We entered the crib after a long day, it was around 9pm we spent the whole day around town.

Everyone screamed as they saw me with no crutches and ran up to me.

''Oh my god flat but your finally on feet!'', Amy shouted above the rest.

''Yep'', I laughed I love everyone here, there all so caring, don't know what I did to deserve them.

''So who's ready to get hammered soon at aca initiation night''

''Don't know about that Amy, you might scare little men off with your creepy chat up lines then the party will be empty'', Jesse pattered her on the shoulder

''Funny'', she punched him in his shoulder ''I forgot you was a comedian''

''Well that hurt'', Jesse rubbed his arm, Amy does punch hard.

''Lets make our way down there It's getting late and everyone might jack the beer'', Amy shot up and walked out the door.

''Do we have to walk'', I moaned, I was too tired.

''Hope on shorty'', Jesse bent down for me to get on his back. Before I got up I flicked his ear for calling me shorty and a smile slapped across his face.

''Lets go'', he started to walk...

30 minutes later and we arrived, it was packed already.

''Wow, it got full quick, better get this party started'', Amy wandered off.

''Want a drink'', Jesse offered.

''Sure but this time don't go on about having aca-children'', I said laughing about it.

''I can't promise anything'', he winked and went to go get the are drinks. I took a seat and looked around me

''Hey Shaw Shank, come join us'', Amy shouted from the front, she was chatting up a dude that looked like a fucking cow boy.

'''Ill be with you soon'', I yelled back.

''Here we go madam'', Jesse handed me the drink

''Thank you'', I said sipping the drink ''and don't even think about doing what you did last time'', I warned him. Then before I could stop him Jesse stood on the chairs and yelled.

''WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS'', oh god.

''Your drunk already''

''not at all'', he laughed.

''Beca down these and have fun, you look like a sappy baby now drink up'', Amy handed me 3 shots.

I downed all 3, that feels better, now I'm in the mood.

''That's more like it'', Amy shouted, does she think I'm deaf.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now 1am and we were still at the party, we were all drunk I think. ''We like to sleep all day and party all night'' was playing and everyone sang a long to it.

Until suddenly it stopped

''Everyone the police are coming'', a DJ yelled and everyone started to scream and run...

**Hope you liked it, I will try and make the next chapter funnier, they may be a bit of dunk romance in the next one, but will they get caught, find out soon! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, back with another chapter woo! Sorry it took a bit of time to write in my story book and publish it because I have had loads of tests to revise for which is a denger so please enjoy! And REVIEW :D**

Beca's POV

Everybody started to run, oh shit, I can walk but I can't run ''gotta hide, gotta hide'', I panicked to myself, I looked around quickly trying to find somewhere to hide, the only place to hide is under the seats ''Worth a try'', I muttered walking fast and rolling under the chair, I was tipsy so I don't know how I'm going to make it back.

Jesse's POV

We all pegged it to the crib, surprisingly without falling over or getting caught.

''We made it'', Amy panted. ''Wait...where's Shaw Shank'', I looked around and she wasn't there.

''NO, I left her'', I shouted lacing my fingers threw my hair.''I have to go find her'', even though I think I was a little bit too drunk.

''No, she will come this is Beca where talking about, she's about 5ft I'm pretty sure she could of hid somewhere even though Amy did get her and us all drunk, why don't you call her dude'', Donald suggested. He's right, she's probably hiding because she's really small.

Just as I was about to ring her I received a text from Beca ~Thanks for leaving me dork, don't worry I'm hiding under the seats, pretty uncomfortable come save me!

I chuckled to myself, trust Beca to go hide somewhere like that, I mean it's pretty cute how she can fit under there.

''She's hiding, thank god, ill be back in a bit guys, need to go get her, I'm sure the police have gone by now anyway so it should be okay'', I opened the door and snook around till I got there.

''Becaw! Becaw!'', I yelled.

''Over here dufus'', I heard her whisper, I couldn't help but laugh as I approached her. ''Finally''

''Need a little help there madam''

''If you wouldn't mind'', I helped her up and laughed, trying not to fall over, yeah I'm drunk but who cared.

'''That's so not funny, you all ditched me''

''Yeah, sorry about that, is there anyway I could make it up to you''

''Depends what you have in mind''

I put my hand at the back of her head and captured her lips with mine. I smiled against her lips as she slipped her tongue into my mouth letting out a small moan as she did it. Suddenly a man yelled ''Who's there''

I pulled back and turned around to see a police officer coming towards us with a flash light, oh great ''Beca we need to go'', I laughed grabbing her hand.

''That's a pretty ball of light'', she let go of my hand and started to walk over to him.

''Beca, no come back, he's going to arrest you'', I yelled running up to her , I picked her up over my shoulder trying to get away.

''I'm flying'', she shouted, I couldn't help but break down in laughter as we both fell to the ground.

''OI'', the officer ran over and stood awkwardly over us.

''Oh hello there'', Beca waved. ''Can we help you on this fine night''

''They has been several reports here tonight, loud music, partying where you shouldn't be and getting drunk off your heads''

''Don't know what your talking about there officer'', I stood up slowly helping Beca up too.

''Bye'', Beca started to stumble away.

''I don't think so'', he stopped her.

''It's sleep time though, us kids need are beauty sleep'', Beca moaned Rubbing her eyes.

''Yeah, we need out sleep or we will be very moody in a morning, and no one wants that now do they, well I don't like to be moody, as you can see'', I tapped him of the shoulder.

''You both will be coming with me to spend the night in a cell''

''A cell? Isn't that where bad people go'', Beca asked. ''I'm afraid you can't do that because we haven't even done anything, plus where not even drunk''

''Agreed, can we go now...pretty please'', I flickered my eye lids and got on my knees, and we both couldn't stop laughing.

''That's it'', the officer called for a police car.

''Isn't that a bit extreme'', Beca yelled, ''You need to have a session on how to have fun you boring bastard'', a police car arrived minutes after.

I kissed her on the lips strong before we were both shoved in the car.

''You better watch where your driving officer, it's very dark, don;t want you running over any raccoons do we'', Beca laughed and looked out the window/

''Don't worry, I will get you both to your cells all in one piece.

''Different cells! That's gay'', I yelled.

''Shouldn't be doing things you shouldn't be doing then should you'', he pulled up outside the station and got us both out and walked inside.

''Ill take this one to her cell'', a woman took hold of Beca's arm. This is going to be horrid, why can't we just be in the same fucking cell.

''Jesse, don't go'', Beca reached out for me.

''Don't hurt her please, she was recently shot in the hip and she was only off crutches today'', I explained still remembering what happened.

''Don;t worry we will take care of you both''. She walked off with Beca and the officer walked me behind them putting me in a cell about 6 away from Beca, I could no longer see or hear her. This is going to be a very long and horrible night...

Beca's POV

I don't see why we have to be kept here, we was only having fun, I mean, what's so bad about having a party outside and having a few drinks...there's nothing fucking wrong with that! These officers really need to learn how to have some fun once in a while. I started to feel sick so I curled up and shut my eyes...I wonder if Jesse is okay, this is going to be a dreadful night...

Amy's POV

''Where is Shaw Shank and Jesse, they should have been back by now, the police dudes would have had gone by now way before Jesse went out there, what if Beca got caught before that and Jesse is still looking for her'', I drank coffee trying to be come sober so I don't feel horrid in the morning.

''I just got a text off what looks to be a copper number, saying there both spending the night in a cell as they were found drunk after having lots of complaints about the party they was having'', Donald read out.

''Oh god, they got caught, hope there both okay'', Stacie worried.

''They will be fine'', Donald hugged her.

''Lets head off to bed then dudes, no point waiting up any more then is there, and I'm tired, and I don't want a huge hangover in the morning'', I held up my hands.

We all went to our comfy beds. Except from Beca and Jesse who now have to spend there night in a cell...should be interesting...

**Hope you liked it, please review, sorry it's shorter then usual like I said I have been really busy, but I hope you liked it though REVIEWWWWWWWWW!:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, some of the people who used to review has stopped:( please carry on reviewing ill reply to you all, and I hope new people start to review too, I really do appreciate it, and if you want me to put ANYTHING in my story you would like to see, just tell me, I will consider any of your ideas and I will give credit to who ever does, just need a few ideas on what to put in my upcoming chapters, thanks! Enjoy:)**

Jesse's POV

I woke up and my head was banging, oh god I feel awful. My neck was killing too. I looked around as I rubbed my eyes, wait a minute...where the fuck am I? I looked around at the small 4 plane walls around me and the big metal door in front of me, till suddenly everything came to me on what happened last night...I'm in a god dam cell!, it also hit me that Beca was taken in too, now I was stressing, I don't know if she's okay. I laced my fingers threw my hair nervously, I have never been in a cell before, I don't have a clue what to do, I'm worried about Beca too, I just hope I get out of here very soon. ''This place gives me the creeps'', I shivered.

Beca's POV

I had been sitting in the same position since I woke up a couple of hours ago.

''Can I go now'', I yelled threw the door ''I'm performing in a acapella group tomorrow for Regionals we need to practise so please'', I begged, even though I'm most probably talking to myself.

My door opened and a woman stepped in...''Beca Mitchell?''

''Yes'', I looked up at the woman officer who brought me a drink of water by the looks of it.

''Here's your drink'', she handed it over to me ''You will be released in the next 30 minutes or so, your boyfriend Jesse Swanson, I think that's his name, will be released at he same time too''

''Thank god for that, I thought you was going to keep me in here for another night''

''Well make sure nothing like this happens again, then you wont have to spend another night in this place then will you''

''Yeah...hows Jesse anyway, he's never been locked up before, he is probably fretting, I know what he's like''

''I'm going to see him now, do you want me to pass him a message on, might stop him from worrying a little bit, I know what this place does to people sometimes''

''Sure, you got a pen and piece of paper I could write it on? I would rather write the message instead of saying it out loud, you know...it will be a bit weird it coming from you''

''Sure'', she handed me a pan and paper, I wrote a little message onto it, giggled and handed it back to her.

''Thanks'', I smiled as she closed the door ''That should cheer him up a little, now he knows I'm okay'', I mumbled to myself. I hope he's okay actually, nothing like this has ever happened to him, he's probably still in shock from what happened. Even though we ended up in a cell all night, we had fun to be honest, I think it's the first laugh I've had in a long time.

Jesse's POV

I shot up as my door flew open ''Jesse Swanson'', a lady officer came in with a piece of paper ''I have a small message from miss Beca Mitchell for you here, and you will be released in about half an hour'', she handed me the paper and walked out. A big smile shot across my face as I read it.

~_Stop worrying dork, a night in a cell isn't all that bad, see you soon Swanson. Love Beca x_

I laughed at the fact Beca has now been in a cell a few times, first for saving me from a psycho, and taking the blame for Amy smashing the window and now this...

God help me if my parents find out about all this, that will not be a pretty sight, I mean I really want to take Beca to meet my parents soon, maybe in the next summer break, I hope so, my parents were banging about how they wanted to meet her, all summer and my friends were too, can't blame them, she is something special

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This 30 minutes were the longest 30 minutes of my life, it's much longer when there's no freaking clock in the room...Suddenly my door opened up and the same lady walked in

''Okay Mr Swanson, your free to go, just don't do something like this again, you don't look like one of those type of guys who want to spend all there life in prison cells'', she joked ''Come with me'', she lead me out the door and all the way to the front desk.

''Where's Beca'', I asked looking around.

''I'm just going to go get her now, if you would like to stay here till I go get her'', she walked off, I had to sign a few things so I could be released.

I turned my head to see Beca coming around the corner, I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. ''Hey nerd'', she laughed and signed the same things I did.

''Hey weirdo'', he took my hand and the officer lead us out the station and left us to go.

We both started to laugh on what happened last night, it was pretty funny how drunk we were though, we had fun I have to admit even though spending a night in the cell wasn't the night I planned. But still, we got threw it.

''Come here'', I pulled her in as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

''Awh, was Jesse scared'', Beca chuckled..

''No'', I laughed. ''Why would you think that, I'm Jesse Swanson, I'm never scared of things like this, im a tough cookie''

''Okay then'', she winked and pulled me down for a kiss. I kissed her passionately before we both pulled back.

''Lets go dork'', she pulled my hand and we called for a cab back to Barden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We opened the door to the crib to see everyone sitting there doing there own thing, they totally missed us by the looks of things...not.

''Well Well Well'', Amy yelled coming from the kitchen ''Everyone look who it is, it's the too rebels!''

''Hey you two, you okay?'', Stacie asked fixing her tip as she walked downstairs with Donald, well that thought is horrid.

''Yeah where fine thanks, glad you all had such a nice time whilst we were locked up in a cell for a whole night'', I looked around at the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles on the counters.

''Yeah, we couldn't do anything to save you flat buts so we decided to leave you both too it, you survived'', Amy said.

''Hey, don't we need to do the dance moves for tomorrow'', Donald asked.

''Yeah, let's do it'', Beca walked further in the room placing her bag down on the table and taking off her coat. ''But nothing too fancy, I'm not fully back to normal''

''Yeah, make it simple'', I agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We spent the whole 2 hours making up the dance moves and going over it over and over again, it was fun, all the moves fit with our song choices, and it wasn't too hard either,. ''Well I think that's it'', I threw myself on the chair drinking a bottle of still water, we was all exhausted.

''Yep, agreed'', Amy held up her hands as sweat dripped of her fore head.

''Who's ready for tomorrow then, you think we will win it'', Benji asked as he took a seat opposite me.

''Where the Jeca's Crew ofcause we will', where going to smash it'', Beca smiled.

She's right, where going to get to the finals again and smash it, just like last time...

**Hope you guys liked it, please review and give me ideas on what you will like to see in this story, I will take up any suggestions, thanks!**

**~Abbie**


	20. Need your help guys!

**Hey guys, this is just a quick note as I kind of need your help:) I have been running out of ideas on what to put in upcoming chapters and it's hard for me to update quickly.**

**Anybody please review what YOU want to see in upcoming chapters, I would really appreciate your help, I will take in all your suggestions and give credit to everyone in my next chapter, I really want to have some ideas so please help! Thanks and the sooner the better please! Thanks:)**

**~Abbie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone I would just like to thank the ones who gave me ideas for upcoming chapters! I will take up the suggestions, I already wrote this one before I asked so you wont see your suggestions in this one, but you will see them after the next one. please carry on reviewing I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I really do try, plus I'm only 13 so yeah:) Hope you like it enjoy and yeah please review!**

**Day of Reiginals**

Beca's POV

Today is the day of Reiginals, I have to admit I am a little nervous, so is everyone else by the looks of things, we are sat in the crib, everyone hardly saying a word...till Amy stood up and shouted, fully scared the shit out of us all.

''Come on flat buts! Where going to do this, stop being scared dingos, where the Jeca's crew whos with me!?'', she yelled looking around for people to join her, I could see she felt stupid so I decided to join her.

''Agreed, she's right what are we scared of man''

''Yeah guys, we won last time, what are we worried about this time, where the only good group on campus'', Jesse joined us then everyone agreed with us.

''That's more like it'', Amy cheered ''Now lets go do this'', we walked outside and got into the coach we booked, baring in mind the stupid twats made us crash are own coach.

''Lets get ready to rock and roll'', Donald said pulling Stacie onto his lap.

Jesse pulled me onto his lap and whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine ''Where going to get threw to the semi finals because you all have me'' I but the side of my cheek trying not to smile.

''I think it's the other way round don't you nerd'', I stuck my tongue out at him.

''I have an awesome idea'', Amy leapt up out of her seat as the coach driver started to set of ''Trust me It's awesome''

''I think we all know what your kind of awesome means Amy'', I laughed. ''Carry on''

''Well I think we need some fun for a change don't you, your all boring sloth's now, so I was thinking we go out for a night and on a piece of paper we write a list funn of dares what we can do, who's with me''

''Oh my god, does this include a strip club'' Stacie was suddenly interested, earning a little glare from Donald.

''Your not single any more you know Stacie, I don't think Donald would be very happy about you sitting there watching people take there clothes off'', Jesse laughed, looking at Donald's face.

''Sounds fun Amy, but we can't get wasted so we don't get locked up again, I don't want to be in a cell for the third time either''

''Okay yes!, tonight?'', Amy got exited she was always up for fun, no matter what It was.

''Tonight'', we all agreed as we arrived.

''Welcome back'', I mumbled ''Lets go in where on in like 5 minutes'', we all started to rush, that coach driver drove like a fucking old man.

We got inside just in time for our performance

''Wwwwwwait'', I stopped in my tracks

''What's up Bec's'', Jesse came over and looked at me as I stood blankly.

''Does that group that's just finished look...familiar to you at all'', I pointed at the group on the stage.

''Yeah the group from Australia...wait It's the group from Australia'', Amy said twice realising what I was getting at,

''Oh shit what are they doing here'', Stacie yelled. Seriously though what are they actually doing.

''Don't have a clue but we can beat them trust me, don't let them get to you, we won them last time and we will win them again'' Jesse said and held my hand as the group walked towards us.

''Oh my god look who it is everyone'', the girl jade laughed.

''Still laughing at your own childish comments then'', I asked.

''Whatever''

''And please welcome on stage the Barden Jeca's crew!'', the presenter yelled.

''Oh that;s us, bye'', I pushed past her, Jesse still holding onto my hand.

''Okay guys, let's do this'', I smiled as we all walked on stage earning a cheer from the crowd, well there exited to see this.

Donald started the choreography then he Jesse and Benji stepped forward whilst we did the backing

_Move your body out on the floor_

_put your troubles a side and start living_

_anybody can't let go_

_throw away all your problems_

_because right now it's party time_

Me Stacie Cynthia rose and Amy walked forward whilst the boys stepped back, Lilly and Donald did the beats as well as the rest.

_Girl don't feel out of place_

_Cos I, I'm in love with this feeling _

_now ah, ahh _

_hope that this will last a while we should make it last a while_

_we love to drink_

_Yeah _The boys shouted

_So do we_

_Yeah!_

_Hold your glasses up, people everywhere_

_now everybody put your hands in the air say_

The girls stepped back but me Jesse Benji and Cynthia rose cut in.

_Trouble Trouble maker yeah that's your middle name_

_I know your no good but your stuck in my brain_

_Why does it feel so good but hurts so bad _Me Jesse Benji and Cynthia rose sand the Olly Murs chorus whilst the rest did Yeah X3 chorus.

I say your giving me a heart attack

_TROUBLE MAKER _We all sang the last part, it went really well in my opinion

The crowd roared as we walked off into the wings.

''Told you it would go well'', Amy cheered

Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close ''They loved it''

''Yeah it sounds like it'', I kissed him softly.

''Yeah so let's wait to find who's going home with the trophy, and who's going to be making it to the semi-finals before these too start making out'', Amy turned around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We did it, we came 1'ST and are going threw to the semi-finals, the group from Australia what we versed last time came in 2'ND place and we will be seeing them at semi-finals too, oh well theres no way they can beat us

''Now let's do this night'', Amy walked fast to the coach with our trophy.

''I wouldn't trust her with that, she might attempt to shove that trophy up someone's backside'', Jesse laughed at the memory.

''That was funny'', I laughed too making our way to the coach.

''Come on flat buts we have a great night ahead of us'', Amy shouted as she reached the coach and got in...This is going to be fun...

**Hope you guys liked it, It's not the best but I hope it will do, the next chapter will be there night of dares, looking forward to writing it so please Review on what kind of dares you want me to put in it please! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I writ this a few days ago but wanted to wait for more reviews, which didn't really happen, please everyone review then chapters will come more quicker especially now I have a bunch of ideas on what to do in upcoming chapters, enjoy:)**

Beca's POV

I really wasn't sure about tonight, I might get locked up again for doing some of Amy's stupid dares, well I'm not getting drunk...no way! ''Amy where are we actually going anyway'', I asked as I got onto the coach.

''A club in town, have a few drinks, write a list of dares then go do them''

''Where not getting wasted, not after last time, well you lot can but I don't fancy spending ANOTHER night in a cell''

''Yes Shaw Shank, I hear you'', she pattered my head after telling the coach driver where to go ''Onwards we go''

''Can't wait'', I sighed and laid my head on Jesse's shoulder.

''What's up''

''Just don't feel up to drinking, or going to a club, someone will end up getting into trouble then Ill have to cut in and then ill get caught doing something and get bustard and have to go to jail again, which wont look good on my reputation''

''Don't worry Bec's I'm not drinking either, we will do a few dares then we we will leave them too it and go back''

''And then?'', I looked up and smiled at him as he was already smirking.

''You will have to wait and see now won't you'', he winked

''Oh will I now''

''Yeah, if your a good girl...and don't get arrested, which might be a little hard considering It's you where talking about''

''Well then Ill have to be really really good then, as it's you Ill try my very best'', I laughed and kissed him softly on the cheek.

''Where here dingos'', Amy yelled ''Get you asses up and come on, lets get this night started''

I stood up and made my way to the club ''Bad taste of music dude''

''Only would would say that'', Jesse laughed taking my hand and walking into the club, why does Amy always have to take us to places like this.

''Ill get the drinks'', Amy dug into her bag ''Go sit over there, and try not to get lost, or I might have to drink all your drinks''

''Shall we start making a list full of dares'', Benji asked pulling out a piece of paper and a pen as we sat round a table in the corner. ''Ill write''

''Number one go to a random person, if its one of you boys doing it you will have to sing to another boy, and if It's one of us girls that have to do it we have to sing to another girl and sing a love song'', Stacie suggested ''Who wants to do it or shall we spin a bottle to see who it lands on when we have writ them all''

''That would be easier'', I agreed.

We wrote down a load of dares till Amy came back, there all stupid ones, I swear if I get picked for the most humiliating one...well I won't be happy.

''So what we got'', Amy pulled up a chair and placed our drinks on the table.

''A load of things, once we have had a couple of drinks where going to spin a bottle to see who does what'', Donald explained.

''Sounds aca-awesome''

''Don't say those words'', I face palmed ''There gay''

''Yeah because there Aubrey's favourite words, I bet she's still saying them now'', Jesse laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later and we had done with out drinks, me and Jesse only had 2, the rest had about 5. well it's there fault when they wake up with a huge hangover in the morning

''Right, so who's spinning the bottle'', Benji asked.

''You do it, you don't look as wasted as them'', I offered ''Go ahead''

Benji spun the bottle...

''Fuck sake'', It landed on Jesse ''Seriously I have to go up to a man and start singing a love song''

I just laughed and nodded ''Go ahead big boy, go sing your hear out'', I smacked his but as he got up and looked around the room.

Jesse's POV

I knew that stupid bottle would land on me first, now I have to embarrass myself in front of someone, right now I wish I was drunk so I wouldn't have to remember this ever again. ''So I'm singing a love song to a man'', I turned around and asked to make sure

''Yep'', they all nodded in amusement.

''Great, now I'm about to look fucking gay'', I walked into the crowed searching for someone to sing to. A man was sat on his own in a corner ''Well at least it's only one person I'm going to look like a dick in front of'', I mumbled to myself as I made my way to him...I was instructed to record it too, even better.

''Hi there sir'', I greeted him

''ERM, Hello, can I help you'', he looked up at me, here we go, oh god.

''_As long as you love me we can be starving we can be broke, as long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold, As long as you love me'', _I finished looking at a very confused man.

''Dude, I'm not gay''

Yeah, neither am I, it was a dare, I will thank you dearly if you can forget what I just did and never speak of it again'', I smiled and made my way back to the table.

''You got it recorded?'', Beca laughed as I sat back down next to her.

''Unfortunately, yeah I do''

''Can't wait to watch all these'', Donald clapped ''Okay Benji, spin again''

He spun it again and it landed on...Beca, I laughed loud as she placed her head in her hands

''Fuck'', she mumbled. ''Okay what do I have to do''

''You have to go up to someone and insult then let them do whatever they want to do to you back''''Stacie read out the second dare.

''Seriously, that's the shittest dare ever, I basicly have to let someone hit me''

''Id they choose to hit you then yeah'', Amy nodded ''You have to do it though Shaw Shank''

''That's not fair, She's been hit enough'', I said not wanting her to do it.

''I'll do it'', she sighed ''But if I get mashed I'm holding you responsible'', she got up and started to walk away into the crowed.

''Don't forget to record it Flat but'', Amy yelled after her.

Beca's POV

This isn't going to go well, I was trying to look for someone that doesn't look like they could bang the absolute shit out of me ''There'', I spotted a woman dancing. ''Hey you, your dress is ugly, it looks like something died in it''

''Excuse me'', she yelled and looked at me...

I couldn't believe my eyes ''MUM'', I yelled In shock...

**Hope you liked it, please please review then you will get the following chapter up soon when I write it, thanks:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please keep on reviewing it helps me write and happy! Please enjoy this chapter **

**WARNING! This chapter contains a little bit of fluff! **

Beca's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes! My mum! ''Mum'', I yelled as she turned around and looked at me in astonishment.

''Beca, what did you just say to me''

''I said Mum''

''Don't get smart with me, what the hell are you doing here at this time of night and in this sort of place''

''Celebrating, what are you doing here''

''I'm with my boyfriend, I've been staying around here for a while with him, he's a keeper trust me''

''You have a boyfriend!'', I yelled only just realising I'm still recording the whole thing, ah well people might find it amusing even though I don't.

''Yeah babe, you are going to have to meet him trust me, well you are going to meet him weather you like it or not''

''And he's just your boyfriend''

''No'', she laughed ''Where engaged'', she shouted loudly jumping up and down, no way really! What the fuck!

''NO WAY''

''Yes way baby,why don't you go back to your friends and celebrate what ever you kiddies are celebrating and get in touch with me when your coming up to meet my amazing man, and Beca before you go...this is for insulting my dress'', all of a sudden she picked up a massive jug of water from the side and poured it all over me

''Go on then''

I was shocked, my own fucking mother just poured water all over me ''How could you do that''

''I said go on, get in touch'', she laughed turned around and walked into the crowd.

I turned around and headed back to the table soaking wet, I spotted them laughing and drinking apart from Jesse who was just sat there probably waiting for me to get back.

''Hey Beca'', Jesse got up and ran over ''What happened! Are you okay''.

''Not really, my mum poured water all over me as I said her dress looked like someone died in it, if I knew it was her I wouldn't have said it''

''Your mum!'', he yelled. ''What is she doing here''

''She's getting married''

'''What, are you being serious, to who''

''Don't have a clue, she wants me to meet him...but I really don't want to go, I hate doing all this, it's going to be like meeting Shelia all over again but with a man instead, great a step dad as well as having a step monster''

''Beca, I will come with you, I wont let you go out of my sight, if you feel uncomfortable about going on your own...then ill come too''

''Really!, you really mean that?''

''Yeah Beca, I love you so much and I don't want anything bad happening to you''

''I love you so much too'', I pulled him in close.

''Beca your freezing, here'', he placed his jacket over me ''There you go''

''Thanks, can we go back to barden now, I'm soaked and this club is shit, especially now my own fucking mother is here''

''Yeah, let's go tell the others'', we walked over to them, water dipping off of me ''Hey guys where going to head back, is that all right''

''Sure, take it the insult was bad then Shaw Shank''

''You could say that'', I sighed then made our way outside, knew I would have to do some stupid dare like that.

''I can't believe your mum did this, the insult wasn't even that bad I mean you could of said worse''

'''Yeah well I have a crap family who fight all the time, leave and just don't care about each other, kind of used to it''

''Bec's look at me'', he cupped my chin as we walked in a alley way ''you have me...and my family wants to meet you''

''Really?''

''Yeah, all they go on about is you whilst I'm with them, they think your just my imagination because they have never seen you before, but Beca I would really want to take you to meet my family''

My heart melted at his words, he is such a goof ball and I can't believe he really wants me to meet his family, he's so good to me!

''Jesse, I would love to! Here ill make a deal with you, in a couple of days when it's spring break that lasts for 2 weeks, you come stay with me for a week then we go spend the rest of the holiday with your family''

''Sounds like a plan''

''And It would be at my mums of coarse, haven't spoke to my dad since Shelia slapped me, so yeah should be fun''

''Still, it's going to be great'', Jesse smiled.

I reached up and pressed my lips onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck

''You want to go back'', he said in-between kisses.

''Yeah quickly'', I pulled away and grabbed his hand. We caught a cap as the rest of them will probably come back at a ridiculous time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

''I'm going to call my mum to see if It's okay that we an come'', I said whilst we walked to his dorm ''but you don't have to come if you don't want yo, I'm not forcing you to come''

''I know your not, and I want to, It's hard to leave you after what happened and if I didn't go I would probably be worrying about you all the time'', he gently wrapped his arms around my waist

''Okay'', I turned in his arms and kissed his soft lips.

''Hurry up and call your mum'', he smiled.

I dug out my phone and dialled her number.

_~''Hello?''_

_'~'Hi mum, I was thinking about what you said and me and Jesse would love to come and meet your husband to be and you can meet Jesse too''_

_~''That's great, when is your spring break''_

_~''In a couple of days, where going to stay with you for a week then go to Jesse's for the other week._

_~''Okay we will see you both then, bye!''_

_''Bye''_

''Fantastic can't wait'', I put my phone down and flopped down on Jesse's bed.

''Ill be there so yeah it will be great''

''Dork''

''Yeah but I'm a dork that you love''

''I know''

''You know there not going to be back any time soon''

I laughed and captured his lips with mine and smiled into his lips as he did the same. He pulled me onto his lap still lip locking not letting go of each other. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, Jesse has a great body. He slowly lifted my top up whilst kissing my soft spot letting out a little moan as he did it. I pushed him down hard on his bed and laid in-between his legs tugging at his trouser bottoms. He pulled them down and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MORNINGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We laid together playing with each others fingers wrapped up In his bed sheets ''Last night was fun''

''Hope nobody heard us'', Jesse laughed.

''We wasn't even loud, well I wasn't anyway''

''You keep telling you self that Beca Mitchell''

''Where do you think everybody is'', I wondered as Benji didn't come in last night.

''Probably in the crib spread out on the floor having a huge hangover''

''True, lets get dressed and find out'' I got up and put on a tank top, sweat pants and some pumps on, I put my hair up and did my make-up.

''You ready'', Jesse opened up his door.

''Yeah'', I got my bag and took hold of his hand as we walked to the crib. Last night was awesome, I couldn't really have sex with him for a while because of my hip but I am a lot better now, back to normal! I love everything about Jesse's body It's perfect just like him. I snapped out of my daydream once we reached the door.

''Hello?'', I said as I slowly walked in ''Guess you was right'', there everyone was laid on the floor with cans everywhere,

''That's disturbing'', Jesse said as he saw Amy with a huge burito in her mouth

''Eww she fell asleep with that in her mouth'', I shivered.

''Have you got your BU rape whistle on you''

''Yes...you want me to blow it don't you''

''Yeah''

I smiled and got my whistle out, then blew really hard into it ''WAKEY WAKEY'', I shouted, everyone jumped.

''What the fuck'', Donald rubbed his head and stood up getting support off the chair.

''Had a good night then'', I laughed.

''Yep but now I feel to be dying'', Stacie moaned.

''It's spring break tomorrow guys, me and Jesse are going to my mums then to his, so we wont be around but when we all get back we will be working on our set for the semi-finals.

''Great'', Cythia sat up.

''Yeah, so where going to go pack and leave you to clean yourselves...and this place, It's a right tip'', I took Jesse's hand and shut the door behind me.

''Jesse, do you think that your family will like me''

''They will love you Bec's I know it, I love you so they will and my friends are dying to see you so they know you exist''

''I hope so''

''Don't worry about it Bec, there going to love you like your there own''

My phone suddenly went off, _One new message._

_~I just told my fiancé about you coming up and he's so excited to see you, he has been going on about it all day_

I Looked away from my phone, why is he so excited he doesn't even know me.

_~That's nice._

_~I showed him some pictures of you he said you a stunner and can't wait even more!, can't wait now Beca!_

I put my phone away and looked up at Jesse who was looking at me ''What's up''

_''_Nothing...Nothing at all'', I gave him a small smile. Is this a good idea?...

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was much longer then I normally write! I will try update more as long as you keep reviewing! What do you thinks going to happen!? If you have any ideas then share them with me:) Thanks **

_**~Abbie!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Quicker update this time! Enjoy:)**

Beca's POV

It is the morning of spring break and I am dashing around the room packing a load of things. Jesse slept in his own room last night because he had a lot of things to pack like me. God I'm so nervous, not to see my mum or her fiancée, which he's probably going to be the biggest twat ever, I'm nervous to meet Jesse's family, they probably hate me after what happened 2 years ago when I pushed him away...Snap out of it Beca It's going to be fine!

I finally finished packing and then there was a knock on the door.

''Good morning beautiful'', Jesse was stood at my door with his bags.''Are you ready?''

''yeah, I think so'' now I'm getting even more nervous I don't know why though it's not till next week when I'm actually meeting them.

''Beca, stop worrying my parents are going to love you I'm positive'', god dam it he always new what I was thinking.

''Okay Okay...I'll try, come on nerd let's go'', I grabbed my bags,, shut the door behind me and walked to his car.

''I'll drive to my mums boyfriend's, it's only like 1 hour when in a car considering where not going by any other transport, and she gave me the address and I think I know where it is''

''Are you sure''

''Yeah, then you can drive to your house, fairs fair'', we put out bags in the trunk and made our way, let the spring break begin!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I pulled up in my Mum's boyfriend's drive, we finally got here, it took us about 2 hours, way longer then expected but we stopped off at some places, and to eat. I hope this is the right house it's huge!

''This is probably why my mum is marrying this dude, this place is massive'', I said whilst getting out the car.

''Beca!'', a loud voice came from the door.

''Hi Mum'', we walked over to he door with our bags ''This is Jesse my boyfriend, and Jesse this is my Mum''

''Hello Jesse, I finally get to meet you, I can see that Beca has good taste'', she winked.

''Mum!'', I moaned.

''Come on in I'll show you your rooms, and you will be having separate rooms, sorry but I don't want to be hearing...disturbing noises in the middle of the night''

''But-'', she can't say anything they probably go on it like animals every night!

''No buts Beca , okay Jesse this is where you will be staying'', we got to the first door on the hallway upstairs. ''Unload your stuff how you like it, this is now your room for whenever you come and stay with us''

''Thanks Miss Mitchell''

''Oh please, call me Rachel sweetie''

''Okay, thanks Rachel''

''See you in a bit nerd'', I smiled then walked to the room my mum was taking me.

''Here is your room Beca, unpack your stuff and meet us down in the kitchen when you both have done, I have been cooking, and Karl my fiancée can't wait to see you both, so hurry up'', she walked off leaving me too it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 minutes later and I finished unpacking, I still think It's fucked up how I can't sleep in the same room as Jesse! ''You ready Jesse?'', I knocked on the door .

''Yep'', he opened it up and held my hand.''This house is huge, got my room just how I want it''

''Yeah, star wars posters and draws full of popcorn and DVD's''

''You know me too well Bec's''

''Yeah'', I laughed.''You ready to go meet this man of hers I know I'm not, but where going to have to, she's been cooking god knows what''

''Yeah, I can smell it'', Jesse laughed and we made our way down to the kitchen.

''There here'', mum Exclaimed getting up from her seat and pulling us further into the fairly large kitchen. I looked down at the table and there sat a funny looking man, skinny weird hair, oh my god he looks creepy.

''If he didn't have this house, there's no way that she will be marrying him'', I quietly whispered into his ear. Jesse cleared his throat assuming trying not to laugh at the comment I just made.

''Hello, you must be the pretty little Beca'', he got up and hugged me. If this wasn't the first time I have ever seen this creep I would of fully punched the guy in the face for calling me little, I just had to clench my wrists instead. He finally let go and turned to Jesse. ''And you must be Jesse, nice to meet you'', he smiled widely and shook his hand'. ''I'm so glad your here, your mother has been going on about wanting you both to come up for ages, and now the day has come!''

''Yes, it has'', Jesse mumbled and I bit the side of my cheek trying to stop a smile slipping from my face.

''I have been cooking, do you like lasagne Jesse, Beca's favourite, if you ever ask what she wants to eat it's the first thing she says'', my mum laughed.

''Yeah, I do'', Jesse laughed noticing my face started to turn red.

''Good, that's what I like to here'', she turned and dished the food out ''There you go, enjoy''.

''Thanks'', we both grabbed our plated...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''You having fun so far, I know your going to enjoy more embarrassing things she tells you about me'', I spoke up at the same time as watching Greece.

''Can't wait, are you going to miss me tonight when your all alone in this big creepy looking house''

''No''

''Oh really''

''Joking, yes...maybe, but maybe not''

''You know you will Beca because I turned you sappy admit it, even though I'm still really scared of you, but your sappy''

''Yeah now I hate you''

''Love you too'', he laughed and shut his laptop when the filmed finished.

''What time is it'', I asked.

''10pm''

''Yeah, I', tired so I'm going to leave you alone alone, that's if you can resist not having me in the same bed with you all night''

''Oh I can, trust me''

''Okay then, Night Jesse Swanson, have fun on your own and your star wars posters'', he grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave. ''See I told you'', I said whilst lacing my fingers threw his hair and kissing his soft lips.

''Night Night Jesse'', I kissed him for the last time and turned to leave.

''Night Night shorty'', I turned around and scowled at him ''I mean Beca''

''That's better'', I stuck my tongue out at him, shut the door and went to my room. I got changed into my PJS and got into my bed ''This week is going to go so slow'', I said under my breath as I shut my eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up and looked at my phone, 1am. I could here someone walking on the hallway, coming towards my door, my door started to slowly open, okay I'm now officially scared and needed Jesse.

The person moved into my room and tuned on a torch, it was Karl!  
''Hello Beca'', he said shutting my door and started moving towards me. ''I can't sleep either''

**There It is! I hope you like it please Review and you will get the next chapter very soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I've been writing these up in my story book more quickly so you get the chapters updated quicker, thanks for reviews and hope you enjoy!**

Beca's POV

I was getting more scared as he took more steps further to me, I need Jesse now! ''What are you doing'', I shuffled uncomfortably in my bed.

''I don't want your mother, It's you I want well, since I saw pictures of you, I knew you was the one, you know it too''

''You creep!, I'm 17 years old you fucked up bastard get away from me'', I started to raise my voice, hoping that somebody would hear me.

''Keep your voice down'', he rushed over and covered my mouth with his hand, I tried screaming into his hand, but the force on me was too strong. I could feel his sick cold breath onto my skin as his face was getting closer and closer to mine. He grinned and started to plant kisses on my neck, I tried so hard to get up. I started to kick around but he wouldn't budge. He was going further up my neck I was shaking my head tears rolling down my face. Suddenly I bit his hand so hard he knelt over in pain, I grabbed hold of his shoulders and kneed him right in the balls, I ran to the door quickly and opened it.

I didn't know what to do I couldn't see, I felt around for the switch before he could come get me again, I could here him getting up.

''Fuck it'', I started to walk fast I found a door to another hallway and followed it till I got to some stairs leading upwards. I climbed them and at the top there was a load of locked doors.

''Why does this house have to me so fucking big'', I said to myself still shaking and tears rolling constantly down my face.

I tried opening the doors but they were all locked, I could hear him getting nearer and nearer.

''Help me'', I said quietly I was too scared and out of breath, there was only one thing I could do and that is scream for help! I took one one big breath then screamed as loud as I could...

Jesse's POV

I shot up from my bed ''What the hell'', I switched on my light and put on my trainers, I opened my door and found the switch to the hallway, I quickly ran to Beca's room.

''Beca?'', I opened the door slowly ''Beca'', I shouted, '''Nnnnno'', I ran along the hallway suddenly a woman jumped In front of me. ''Fuck'', I shouted ''Rachel!'', I sighed in relief ''did you hear that scream''

''Yes , it sounded like Beca, Karl isn't in his bed''

''No neither is Beca'', I panicked and laced my fingers threw my hair, suddenly there was another loud scream but this time it said help me. ''Beca!'', I yelled. ''Come on we have to find her''. We walked a long a hallway and found some stairs going up ''She might be up here'', Rachel started to walk up them so I followed, we started to here someone crying. We got to the top. My mouth dropped as I saw Karl pinning Beca up to the wall.

''Get the fuck off her you prick!'', I ran up to him, I couldn't control my emotions right now, I punched him so far he fell to the floor ''Beca'', I whimpered as she broke down to the floor crying ''Bec's I'm here now it's okay, your okay!'', she wept in my clothes sobbing, I have never seen her cry like this before not even when the whole Brandon situation was going on ''You come near her ever again and I will kill you'', I yelled as he stood up blood dripping off his nose.

''How could you do this'', Rachel shouted. ''My own daughter, how could you!''

''I couldn't help it'', he leant against the door.

''Get out!''

''This is my house, why should I take orders from you''

''I said get out!'', she grabbed hold of his hands and started pulling him threw the doors.

''Beca'', she started to calm down, trying to catch her breath''

''Jesse he came in...and covered my mouth...he told me he wanted me and not my mum...he started to kiss..my...neck but I bit him and kicked him in the balls and did a runner, but he found me. Jesse I was so scared, I didn't know what to do'', she said in-between breaths and started to cry again, If I ever see this freak again I'm going to kill him! Nobody does this to Beca, nobody!

''Beca, the police are going to have to be informed about what just happened'', I hugged her tighter and helped her stand up so she could look at me.

''I'm not sleeping on my own here either''

''Nope, no way, come on let's get you downstairs, this part gives me the creeps., I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked downstairs.

''Beca sweetie are you okay'', her mum rushed over to us ''I should of seen this coming I am so sorry babe, he's gone now I promise, you wont be seeing him again''

''Good'', Beca looked up to her mum, she even hugged her.

''I love you Beca, I'm so sorry''

''I love you too mum, it's okay now he's gone.

''Jesse is there room in that bed for two of you to sleep in''

''Yeah, I'd refuse to let her go and sleep in her own again here anyway, so it's totally fine''

''Okay Beca go with Jesse and both of you get some sleep, everything will be okay in the morning trust me'', she smiled/

We walked to my room and she curled up in my bed, I got in and wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her in close, she turned around and met with my eyes.

''Thanks Jesse''

''For what''

''For being there for me and punching the twat in the nose for me, god knows what else he could have done if you both hadn't come''

''I'm like Spider man, I'll come to anyone's rescue'', she raised her eyebrows and a small smile escaped her lips.

''Such a nerd''

''But Beca, I'm always going to be your nerd, and have nerd children because it's inventible''

''Great, more of you''

''You know you love nerds because you have been dating one for nearly a year!''

''True...I love you dork''

''I love you too''

She shut her eyes ''Night Bec's'', I kissed her forehead and went to sleep...

Beca's Mum's POV (Rachel)

I just hung up the phone from the police, they needed to know and take action, I know me and Beca aren't that close, and that is probably all my fault that I have never really taken any notice of her and what she has been going threw but she's my daughter I still love her to bits, and if I had to choose between Beca and Karl it would be Beca, no doubt about it, she has had a hard life so far and Jesse is just the right guy for her, I have never seen her as happy as she is now with Jesse, thank god she has got a boy like him, how stupid was I to put her in a room on her own.

My phone rang, it was Karl, what does he want!  
~_What do you want_

_~I just want to say I'm sorry okay, I just couldn't help myself._

_~No, you don't just rape any pretty girls you see, I see a lot of fit men in town but do I go jump them in the middle of the fucking night, no I don't think so!_

_~I'm sorry. Can we just forget about this. _Did he just say what I think he just said.

~_Excuse me, there is never ever going to be a chance between us ever again!, people like you need to go rot in a whole and die you sick bastard. _And with that I slammed the phone down.

''He's going to pay for this'', I said really angry and walking up to my room...

**Well there it is...hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review, thanks! And It's back to school tomorrow so I will try update as much as I can:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**WOW hit 100 reviews thank you to everyone who is reviewing it means a lot I love you all and please carry on reviewing. AND GUESS WHAT! PITCH PERFECT 2 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO BE RELEASED IN THEATRES IN 2015! Now how does that sound!?**

**aca-awesome!**

Beca's POV

My eyes slowly started to open I could feel Jesse's warm body next to me, also I could smell...''BACON'', I yelled sitting up and making Jesse jump out of his skin.

''Shit!..Beca, stop doing that!'', he moaned into his pillow.

''Sorry'', I smiled and went to get up, suddenly a sudden pain came to my arm. I looked down to see dark blue bruises on my pale arms, then it all came back to me.

''Beca, are you okay'', Jesse finally sat up and cupped my chin''

''Yeah, I'm fine'', he slowly moved away from my gaze and down to my bruised arms ''Jesse It's okay'', I could start to see his eyes darkening and filling up with anger.

''Bec's but it's not okay'', he whimpered ''I should have been there but I wasn't I let you down...again'', he can't say that! He's the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life!

''Hey!, don't even say that Swanson, none of this is your fault I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend then you, even though you are a total dork, I still love you...and that stands forever''

''I love you too Beca'', his eyes went back to there normal colour, big and brown, he kissed me softly pushing my hair out of my face.

''Bacon!'', I yelled again causing him to jump again.

''Beccccaaaa!'', he shouted over my laughter. I never really mean to make him jump, I mean its really funny but still, it's another thing I'm good at!.

''Come on dork'', I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs towards the sensational smell.

''Beca, Jesse!'', my mum yelled as we made our way into the kitchen ''how are you feeling this morning...both of you''

''I'm fine thanks mum''

''I'm good too thanks, how about you'', Jesse asked.

''Never better'', she smiled ''I talked to the police last night, they have him and will take matters in there own hands from now on, as long as I get to keep this house, I couldn't give a shit what they do to him after all he did to you, Beca I'm so sorry I-''

''Mum, It's okay, like I said It;s not your fault stop apologising lets just forget about it yeah''

''If you say so Bec's'', Jesse nodded in agreement.

''I suppose so'', my mum turned around then handed us a plate full of Bacon and eggs ''Breakfast is served''

''Thanks'', we both took our plates off her and sat down at the table.

I was still shaken up from what happened last night, I have to admit, but he;s gone now so my mum says I know where not close but I think that's my fault I have never been good with any kind of relationships ever since my dad left my mum and left us, but since I met Jesse things have started to get better in my life and this is all because of the dork sat right next to me, the one I love and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

''So what are you both doing today''

''Ermmmm I don't know, what is there to do around here?'', I asked, I haven't been around here.

''Well It's lovely around here, there's a beach like 20 minutes away and there is also a lovely little village''

''Want to take a trip down to the beach dork''

''I'd love to''

''Good, just going to go get changed'', I smiled finishing my breakfast and headed up to my room...for my clothes, yeah I have to go in there, I wish I didn't.

Jesse's POV

I can read Beca like a book, I can tell she just wants to break down, but Beca is strong she doesn't like to show her emotions it took me a long time to break down Beca's walls and I don't regret that, I have the one I love, I love her more then anything in the world but right now, I'm just worried about her, this has not been a good year for her.

''Rachel, do you think Beca is going to be okay''

''To be honest Jesse'', she looked up at me''With you in her life yeah, I do think she's going to be okay, I know I have been the shittest mother in the world but I love Beca, she's been threw a lot''

It just hit me! She doesn't have a clue about what Brandon did to Beca, should I tell her?, she has to know! Just do it Jesse.

''Err, do you happen to know who Brandon is...Beca's ex''

''That messed up boy, yeah I do know that little creep, why do you ask''

''I don't know how you will react to this but he's in prison...he shot Beca in the hip about a month back'', she dropped her cup releasing a loud crash.

''WHAT''

''I thought she would have told you miss Mitchell''

''Beca could have died, and I didn't know about it, what the hell''

''I know and I'm sorry I should of told you but Beca will go mad when people fuss about her, you have to be careful, and right now she just needs support.

''Your right, I was just shocked...my poor baby, I just can't thank you enough Jesse''

''Well I love your daughter, I'd do anything for her''

''I know you would, your a good man Jesse and I'm glad she let you in, I can't imagine what she would be like right now without you''

''As long as she's happy, then I'm the happiest man in the world''

''You ready?'', we shut up soon as Beca approached the kitchen ''What's up''

''Nothing Princess'', I chuckled.

''Don't call me that'', I find it funny when I say it, I have to be careful thought because one of these days she's going to turn around and punch me with her famous right hook.

''Bye mum, see you later''

''Bye both of you, have fun, see you later!''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We sat on the empty beach, ice scream hand in hand, It's beautiful, the sky is blue and you can just hear the seagulls and the sea...stunning:)

''This is nice'', she leaned her head on my shoulder ''I don't see why nobody's here.

''This place is amazing, you know that there is a beach right outside my house too, even better then this''

''really! That's awesome, can't wait to see it'', she smiled at me ''I love you Jesse, I really do''

My heart always melts when she says those three words.

''I love you too Beca, like I really do'', I laughed.

''Your a fully dork did you know that''

''Yeah, and your someone that doesn't like movies, that's worse, trust me I have never met anybody that doesn't like movies''

''Well, I'm one of a kind''

''Yeah you are''

I laughed them captured her lips, smiling against her as she moved in sync with my lips, I placed my hand around her neck, slowly laying down on the sand kissing and laughing...

**Hope you liked that guys, not the best chapter but the next chapter will be them going to Jesse's family! Please review and thank you all again for getting me to 100 reviews lots of love**

**~Abbie **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the kind of late update I have been very busy with school but I promise you wont have to wait long for the next update, please review hope you like it and thanks to everyone for taking an interest in this story it means a lot!**

Beca's POV

We have had a really good week here at my mum's really surprisingly actually, I thought I would have had the worst time ever after what had happened the first night me and my mum were drawn closer together which yeah I'm really happy about that, not the fact that I was...raped but the fact that she showed she actually loves me.

''Mum thank you for everything we have had a great week, and we will come up again soon''

''I'm glad it turned out great for you both coming, keep in touch and have fun this week both of you and don't hesitate to come up when ever you want''

''Thanks again Rachel for having me''

''I have loved having you stay here with us Jesse''

'You ready to go nerd''

''Yep, ready to roll'', I never would of thought that my mum would love me but she does she proved it it's just a shame that it took a man to rape me for me to realise she actually does care, but I don't want to think about it like that.

'Bye'', we both hugged her then got into the car.

''This is the part where I'm going to die of a nervous break down''

''Beca It's going to be okay trust me, stop worrying they have been wanting to meet you for ages''

''Are you sure''

''Yes''

''Are you positive''

''Beca''

''Okay, fine, I'll stop worrying''

''good''

''Jesse there going to hate me''

''Right that's it'', he stopped the car then took my hand with his. ''Right listen Beca, my parents are happy when I'm happy and you make me happy, your the best thing that has ever happened to me, how can my family hate you for that, I love you so much and they will too''

''I love you too Jesse'', I pulled him in kissing his soft lips ''Nerd, people are trying to drive past us'', I whispered into his ear softly sending a shiver down to his spine.

''Best get a move on then, onwards we go''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long till we pulled up into a long drive that led up to a beautiful looking house.

''You live here!''.

''Yep''

''This place looks beautiful''

''Come on let's go'', Jesse opened up the boot then grabbed his stuff as I did the same, I'm still super nervous that there going to hate me but after what Jesse said I've calmed down a little bit, once this bit is over I can enjoy the rest of the week.

''Jesse!'', a woman yelled from the top of the drive way, we waked up to her, oh god is she going to hate me.

''Hey mum'', Jesse hugged her then turned to me ''Mum this is my girlfriend Beca''

''Hello sweetie, It's so good to finally meet you'', she pulled me into a hug and I let out a sigh of relief she doesn't look to hate me thank god.

''Thanks for letting me stay here with you Mrs Swanson''

''Oh darling please call me Jannet''

''Thanks Jannet''

''It's fine, where really exited spending the week with you we were beginning to think you was another on of Jesse's Imaginative friends''

''Mum!'', Jesse moaned.

''Another one...i see, how many imaginative friends does he have''

''He said he had a friend that only he could see called Freddie when he was 13'', I started to laugh when I saw Jesse's cheeks starting to go red.

''Part 1 out of 100'', Jesse mumbled.

''Come in we will introduce you to everyone who is here''

We walked in, this place Is beautiful there's pictures of them all over the wall, I wish my child hod house was like this.

We slowly went into the kitchen and a load of people were sat around a big table.

''Hello'', Jesse smiled. ''Everyone this is Beca, my girlfriend'', everyone got up smiling and made there way to us.

''Hello Beca, I'm Jesse's dad'', he shook my hand.

''Nice to meet you Mr Swanson, thanks for allowing me to me to stay with you''

''Please, call me David'', he smiled and I nodded in response.

''Okay Beca this is my sister Chloe and she is 17'', Jesse pointed out a tall brunette.

''Hello Chloe'', I hugged her.

''Nice to meet you Beca, It's good to finally meet you''

''This is my Auntie Linda''

''Hello Linda''

''Nice to meet you Beca'', his whole family are so nice, I actually don't know what I was nervous about.

''And these are my cousins Jack and Shannon and there both 16''.

''Hello'', they both hugged me.

''And I think that is it for now''

''We have organised a welcome back party and we have invited all of your friends'', Chloe smiled looking at both of us.

''Can't wait to here more embarrassing stories'', I laughed.

''Oh we have loads to tell you'', Chloe winked.

''Don't you dare Chloe'', Jesse rubbed his forehead. ''Come on let's take these stuff up to my room before anyone tells you more stuff about me'', we walked off leaving everyone talking, we went up some stairs then into the first door on the left.

''Wow, just as how I imagined'', it was actually, there were star wars posters everywhere on the walls and a shelf full of DVD's and popcorn.

''Good to know you was thinking about my bedroom.

''Shut it nerd''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We spent the last 30 minutes unpacking all of our stuff.

''You finished?''

''Yep''

''Okay well I can hear people arriving for this 'Welcome back party', so come on lets go'', he wrapped his hands around my waist and made our way down.

''Jesse mate hows it going'', a boy with brown hair rushed up to Jesse and pulled him in for a man hug.

''Hey man'', Jesse returned it ''Beca this is Miller one of my best buddies, and Miller this is Beca my girlfriend''

''She's alive'', Miller shouted very loud causing a few looks from people. ''You mean she is actually here a breathing Beca''

''In the flesh''

''She's a good one Jesse''

''I know''

''You will never guess who else is coming Jesse, she over heard me speaking about your welcome back party and invited herself''

''Who''

''The one and only Chelsea''

''No way!, why the fuck is she coming here, what the hell'', Jesse groaned.

''Who's Chelsea'', I spoke looking very confused.

''Jesse's ex girlfriend, they dated for like a year then the night of prom she dumped him for another feller and left Jesse here heart broken'', Miller explained.

I was now very angry at whoever this slapper is. ''Really! The little bitch'', anger grew in the tone of my voice.

''Don't worry about it Beca, just ignore anything she says and we will all be fine''

''Jesse'', a screech came from behind us.

''Too late'', Miller mumbled then turned around after we did.

''I have missed you'', she pulled him in and hugged him very tightly.

''What are you doing here Chelsea'', Jesse pulled away from her, fucking little ass whole.

''Can't I come see my favourite ex boyfriend, us being apart has made me realise how much I want you back ad I know you want that too'', I felt sick to the stomach I don't even know her much and right now I just want to rip those cheap extensions out of her head.

''No way, I have a girlfriend right here, who I love very much'', she looked down at me and I could see she began to look very angry.

''Awh, was you rejected'', I finally spoke up and smirked...

**To be continued from this part in my next chapter, I hope you liked it please review on what you want to happen! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Not a lot of reviews so please review on this one, it really does help me, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE review.**

Beca's POV

''What did you just say shawty'', Jesse held my hands back as I was about to punch her lights out for saying that to me.

''I wouldn't call her that again if I was you'', Jesse warned her.

''So this...is your girlfriend''

''This'', I mocked ''Has a fucking name''

''I can tell she's a better girlfriend then you have ever been'', Miller spoke ''I have never seen him as happy as he is right now''

''I made him happy''

''Yeah cause you did, that happy you had to dump me on prom night''

''Oh come on, we were too young''

''You usually have prom about 16 years old, hows that young you daft twat'', I raised my voice getting angrier even by looking at her.

''She's a gobby little one this one isn't she'', she laughed.

''I'd go now if I was you'', Miller gestured to the door.

''Ill go away but I'm staying here in this house, who would miss a party like this, see you later...Jesse''

''Go on then'', I scowled. ''Have fun oh wait you wont because by the looks of it nobody likes you around here''

''Whipped'', Miller laughed ''yeah, bye'', Miller said as Charlotte walked off.

''If this wasn't the first day of this week, she wouldn't be walking on those fucking legs right now because there would be no use In them''

''You have picked a scary one there Jesse, I like it very much''

''Yeah, that's one of the things I love about her, you should see her famous right hook''

''You do know I'm stood right here'', I looked up at them both.

''Sorry almost forgot, see your too short''

''Miller you will be getting a close up view of her fist if you don't shut up'', Jesse warned as he saw me scowl.

''Yeah, I'm going to go get another drink''

''And she dumped you!'', I started as Miller slowly strolled off.

''Yep''

''You actually went out with that, and she dumped you'', I was in shock what silly bitch would be going out with Jesse. ''Why didn't you tell me about her''

''I don't know I just didn't want to talk about it'', I could see the hurt in Jesse's eyes, and how hurt he was inside

''I'll be right back''

''Wait...Beca, where are you going'', he grabbed hold of my hand before I left.

''To get us drinks nerd just like stay there'', I gave him a reassuring smile then walked off heading to the kitchen where the tall blonde was stood on her own.

''Hey you'', I tapped her on the shoulder after closing the kitchen door behind me.

''Oh you, what do you want''

''I want yo know what Jesse did wrong for you to break his heart''

''A little protective or what'', she sniggered.

''Your a right cheeky bastard aren't you'', I snapped and she put her drink down and turned to face me fully.

''Look what is your problem shawty''

''First of all call me that again and you will be carrying a pair of crutches around with you and second my problem is you, I want to know what he did so wrong for you to dump him, is that so hard to answer''

''Okay, first I didn't like him as much as I did when I first spoke to him, I needed a date for prom so I decided to take him but there was someone who I really liked so I dumped him, but I was wrong to do that and I want him back''

''Well that's not going to happen is it''

''Are you thick in the fucking head, he's my boyfriend''

''She laughed ''Oh and you think that he loves you''

''No babe...I know he loves me, just like I love him, get over it lanky ass'', I grabbed the drinks and left her standing gob smacked .

''Hey what took you so long'', I heard Jesse from the corner of the living room I handed his drink and smiled.

''Just looking around'', I lied.

''Should I be worried at whatever you actually did'', deng it he always knows what I've done without actually being there.

''Okay I just spoke to your ex and no I never hit her or was violent towards her in any way I just asked her why she would do such a horrid thing''

''Yeah well I don't give a shit about her, I have you the girl I love''

And I love you too Jesse'', I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply sliding my tongue into his mouth.

''Instead of making out we have people we need to introduce you too'', Miller interrupted.

''Dude, I thought you introduced me to everyone'', how big can this family get, Jesse actually does have like the best family ever.

''I have just not my mates''

''Oh right, so you had mates I see and where are they''

''Very funny Bec's and they will probably be here soon''

''I heard you can sing Beca, just like Jesse'', Jesse' mum approached us carrying a drink

''Yeah I run an acapella group called the Bella's''

''Could you sing for us, we would love to hear us and lighten this welcome back party up a little bit''

''Really, I don't know''

''Go on Beca show everyone what your made of'', Jesse encouraged me.

''O-'',suddenly the music was turned down and someone grabbed hold of a microphone, everyone moved over from the corner, it was Chelsea.

''What the fuck Is she doing'', Miller wondered.

''Hey everyone I just want to sing a little song for my favourite boy Jesse Swanson''

_''I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it. I love the way_

_you make me feel I love it I love it_

_I'm thinking about you every second_

_every hour. Do my singing in the shower_

_picking petals off of flowers like._

_Do you love me? Do you love me not?_

_I ain't a player. You give me that kinda something_

_want it all the time need it everyday on a scale of 1 to ten_

_your at 100 never get enough I cant stay away._

_If you want it I got it I got everyday. You can get_

_whatever you needed from me stay by your side ill _

_never leave you and I ain't going nowhere cause_

_you're a keeper. So don't you worry baby you got me_

_I got it bad boy I must admit it. You got my heart _

_don't you know how you did it and I don't care_

_this is it babe I don't want to hide the way I feel_

_when you're next to me. _

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it._

_Baby I love the way you make me feel Ooh_

_I love the way, the way I love you!_

She ended with a massive grin on her face and a load of people clapping a part from Jesse's parents me miller and Jesse, she is really pushing her buttons now.

I clenched my wrists so hard they started to turn white...

**I'll try update quicker my parents have bought me a desk I can work on so I can write quicker because it's easier, but please review and you will get a quicker update! **

**~Abbie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Decided to update quicker, I will try get better with updating like a couple of days after not leaving it till like 5 days, but I'm trying my best this story might be ending soon! If you don't want it to then give me some ideas on what you want to see in upcoming chapters but I MIGHT do another story carrying on with another story plot what do you think? Anyway hope you like it:)**

Beca's POV

I was about to explode looking at the smug face, she just sang for my boyfriend in front of everybody. ''Beca don't even do it, she will know this is getting to you'', Jesse saw me getting angry and knew what I was thinking.

''Jesse she just sang to you in front of everybody how can I keep calm and not do anything''

''Because you can do better'', he said smiling.

''What''

''Sing in front of everybody, No Digity show everyone who they shouldn't mess with''

''Really''

''Yeah go on, show her that nobody messes with you, plus she can't even sing that good, your amazing at singing''

I considered what he sad and decided to go and do it. I walked up to Chelsea ''I will top that, thanks for the microphone'', I snatched it off her.

''Everybody'', I yelled. ''I believe I can top that'', I smirked and began...

_It's going down fade to black street the homies_

_got RV collap creations bump like acne no doubt_

_I put It down never slouch. As long as my credit_

_could vouch a day couldn't catch me straight up_

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_

_Attractions hangs liker a magnet giving them_

_eargasams with my mellow accent, still moving_

_this flavour with homies black street and teady_

_the original rump shakers..._

_Shorty get down good lord, Baby got them open_

_up all over town strictly bis she don't play around_

_cover much ground got gone by the pound._

_Getting paid is a forte each and every day true_

_player way I can;t get her outta mind I think _

_about the girl all the time._

_I like the way you work it no digity I got to_

_bag it up baby I like the way you work it no_

_digity I gotta bag it up baby, I like the way_

_you work it no digity I gotta bag it up with _

_Weeow! _

I finished everyone cheering except from Chelsea who was stood in the corner of the room scowling at me.

''Oh I believed I topped that'', I yelled walking over to Jesse.

''Told you, you rocked it'', he wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Yeah she looks mortified'', I laughed looking over at the very angry looking blonde.

''Well done Beca, your an awesome singer'', Chloe (Jesse's sister) hugged me.

''Thanks Chloe''

''You two are great for each other''

''Thanks Chlo'', Jesse smiled ''Told you she wasn't just imaginary, none of you just didn't want to listen to me did you''

''Yeah well you have had so many imaginary friends I didn't know what to believe did I now Jesse Swanson''

''Bye'', Jesse shouted. I love how he gets teased I know it sounds mean but it's funny how they teased him about me and how they thought I wasn't real and my heart melts on how much he has talked about me, I mean I talked about him a lot my mum made that clear when we were staying with her, but Jesse, his family are different, no in a good way I really do like them.

''Jesse'', I whispered into his ear. ''Can I tell you something''

''Sure what is it''

''Your freaky ex girlfriend keeps glaring at me, kind of getting a little bit uncomfortable'', I said taking a glance at her then back at Jesse smiling.

''She's coming right over now'', Jesse moaned, oh god what does she want, swear down if she starts one more time...

''Congratulations shawty you embarrassed me''

''That's it'', I grabbed hold of her hair and pulled it down ''Listen to me long legs I suggest you stop calling me that or I'll do more then rip your dirty extensions out of your hair I'll put you in a hospital bed and I'm sure you don't want that so I'd stop it right now'' I shouted and it went silent.

''Go on Beca'', Miller shouted.

I pushed her down onto the floor and Jesse stepped back, he knew I didn't like him getting in the way when I was angry. ''Go to hell Chelsea, and whilst your there, tell Saturn I said Hello'', I got up and stormed out the living room and sat on the stairs.

''Beca'', Jesse ran up to me ''Are you okay''

''Yeah she just bugs me''

''Yeah well don't let her spoil everything she has nobody''

''Well I bet your parents hate me now after what I just did they probably didn't expect that coming from me and I just proved them wrong''

''No not really they actually told me to tell you well done''

I shot up ''Really, they don't hate me''

''Nope, how could they hate you everyone here loves you, not Chelsea they love you''

My heart melted, and I sighed of relief they don't hate me!

''That's a relief where did she go''

''She left good one Bec'', he smiled.

''Thanks well she called me shawty 3 times today and she's an irritating piece of shit anyway so I had to do something''

''Well I did warn her not to call you that when she called it you the first time''

''Yeah so did I...for the second time now''

''I'm sure she wont say it again'', he sat down next to me then pulled me onto his lap ''I know I wouldn't want to mess with you'', he whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

''Oh yeah Swanson''

''Oh yeah'', he smirked capturing my lips and slowly moving in sync with mine, I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in more.

''I love you Jesse, thanks for all of this I really do love you and your family''

''I love you too Beca, I and all of my family love you, I mean why wouldn't they, what's not to love''

''Dork''

''Weirdo''

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

''I'll get it'', Jesse yelled got ip from the stairs and answered the door. ''Grandma'', he smiled.

''Welcome back Jesse'', she hugged him ''I can't stay long but I have just seen your girlfriend Chelsea run outside crying''

''What?'', Jesse asked confused. I mean what the fuck is his grandma on something?

''No grandma, she's not my girlfriend she dumped me remember''

''Yeah but you two are the sweetest couple ever''

''I don't thin so'', he laughed ''I have a girlfriend'', Jesse gestured for me to come next to him so I did ''This is Beca...My girlfriend''

''It's not good to lie Jesse, I have already told you that''

''He's not lying, I'm really Jesse's girlfriend'', I smiled but then she gave me the biggest dirty look I have ever seen...


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing I do appreciate it, I forgot to put what the songs were, The song what Chelsea sung was The Way by Ariana Grande and Beca sand No digity! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I quite like where these couple of chapters are going it's looking good! **

Beca's POV

We was laying in bed silent recovering all the events that has happened tonight, I was still really confused on why Jesse's grandma looked at me like that and it looks like it was only me who saw her do it, maybe I'm over thinking this...yeah I probably am.

''Beca'', Jesse Mumbled.

''Yes nerd''

''Don't let Chelsea get to you your a lot better then her and everyone agrees with me there''

''I wont but Jesse'', I might as well ask him him about his grandma now ''Can I ask you something about your grandma''

''Shoot''

''Why did she say you was lying about having me as your girlfriend then give me the dirtiest look ever''

''She really liked Chelsea in fact she was the one who put us together, she believed that I made us split up because I wasn't ready but then she never believed that we never got back together, don't worry about her she will get used to you''

''I hope so'', I replied slowly recovering what he just said.

''I love your family, there all so loving and kind''

''Yeah, they are and they love you too''

''Night Jesse, I love you''

''Night Bec, I love you too'', he wrapped his warm arms around my waist after switching off his lamp''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I could smell pancakes. ''Jesse wake up'', he moaned but never budged, I can never get Jesse up in a morning and I thought I was bad. ''Dork wake up I'm hungry'', no use ''Fine I'll go and get my breakfast'', I slipped on my socks and pumps and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I walked down towards the kitchen, I love the smell of pancakes in a morning. I slowly opened up the kitchen door...nobody was in here

''Hello'', I looked around, suddenly Jesse's grandma walked in shutting the door behind her. ''Hello, you scared me, I thought we was getting burgled'', she didn't reply ''I don't know your name but I'm Beca we met yesterday''

''It's Pauline'', she said dryly, Isn't she a morning person too?

''Jesse's asleep I can never get him up in morning, I thought I was bad at getting up, guess not'', I laughed trying to make convocation, but she wasn't having any of it!

She slowly walked up to me, right up to the point where she couldn't move any closer.

''Ur can I help'', I said awkwardly looking up at her, I was very uncomfortable now.

''Leave my grandson alone'', she hissed then stepped back ''He has a girlfriend already''

''Sorry Pauline I can't do that, I love Jesse and he loves me and Chelsea is the one that broke Jesse's heart not the other way round so it's her loss''

''Chelsea is a much better person then you, they were a much better couple then you and Jesse''

''You don't know anything about me'', I started to get angry ''Your just jumping to conclusions, Jesse is happy and I'm happy''

''I'll get them back together trust me'', she smirked ''Pancake?''

I shook my head slowly ''No thanks I...I'm just going to-'', I turned around slowly before finishing my sentence what is wrong with her! I knew I was right about her!

I got upstairs and Jesse was all dressed sat on his chair.''Morning lazy ass''

''I wondered where you was but then I smelled pancakes and presumed you was in the kitchen with whoever is in there''

''Yeah...'', I frowned and looked down at my pumps.

''Hey what's wrong'', he walked over to me and lifted my chin up to face him. I couldn't tell him he wouldn't believe me over his grandma I'm just going to have to ignore her right? ''Bec''

''Sorry...nothing is up I just..lost my appetite when I was down there''

''Okay'', he said slowly, I could tell he was unsatisfied with my answer but there was nothing else I could tell him.

''You go have your breakfast babe and I'll get ready''

''You sure''

''Yeah go on'', I smacked his but before he left then flopped on his bed and let out a moan, what has just happened what have I done so wrong for her to hate me.

Jesse's POV

''Oh morning grandma'', I hugged her as she got up from the kitchen table ''didn't expect you to be here''

''Morning sweetie, I thought I'd come up early and make you breakfast I woke up early anyway, my welcome back treat'', she laughed.

''Okay'', I smiled as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table ''Smells nice'', I took a bite out of it ''You remember how I like it'', my face lit up.

''How could I forget'', she chuckled then pattered me on the head just like she did when I was a little boy. I then started to think what was wrong with Beca, I knew she wasn't telling the truth when I asked her I just didn't want to push her.

''Grandma did you speak to Beca this morning'', I finished my breakfast ''Just she didn't seem herself when she came back upstairs''

''No, I didn't get the chance to she came downstairs I said morning then she looked at me in disgrace then went back upstairs'', she looked hurt.

That's really weird ''Thanks'', I don't know what is going on but Beca must have hurt my grandmas feelings but why would she do that I know she felt uncomfortable but still!

''I'm going to go see Beca, thanks for breakfast'', I slowly got up and walked to my bedroom Beca was sat on my bed with her head in her hands.

''Beca'', I shut the door, her head shot up then she looked straight at me.

''Sorry, I'm just a little tired'', she said playing with her shoe lace.

''That tired you had to hurt my grandmas feelings?'', I sat on my chair looking straight at her.

''What''

''She told me you looked at her in a horrible way when she tried to talk to you''

''She said that!''

''Yeah but why Beca, what has she done to you'''

''You believe her do you!''

''I don't know, why would she lie!'', we started to raise are voices a little bit.

''Why would I lie!''

''I don't know Beca you tell me, why would she just randomly make something up like that she has never done it before with anyone!''

''Nice to know who's side your on Jesse, thank you very much'', she got up and walked over to the door.

''Where are you going''

''Downstairs'', she slammed the door, I rubbed my fore head then sighed, what the hell is going on here, my grandma wouldn't lie, she never has done before so why on earth would she start now!

Beca's POV

I can't believe what had just happened then he actually believes what she said about me, you see this is exactly why I never told him what she did this morning!

''Why did you lie, what is your problem!'', I yelled walking into the kitchen and shutting the door.

''I don't like you sweetie, there going to be a good couple again, now I want you to leave''

''You can't make me do that'', I hissed.

''Fine, I'll just tell him more lies that will get you even more angry with you, suits me darling, he's better off without you anyway'', she opened up the door, I ran out tears rolling down my face running a long the road where I don't even know where I'm going...

Chloe's POV (Jesse's sister)

I couldn't believe what I just heard...

**Evil granny huh? I don't like to see them argue but trust me the next chapter will be good:) I hope you like this one what do you think, please review!  
~Abbie**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for leaving you guys in such a cliff hanger, I just can't help myself! And sorry It took me a few days to get this up cos I had a test to revise for and I was messing around with this chapter and I think it turned out okay...show me guys what you think of it at the end in a review thanks:)**

Chloe's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard, I even recorded it, Jesse has no idea about this! I ran upstairs as fast as my legs could take me then burst into Jesse's room.

''Jesse'', I panted.

''What's up'', he looked at me very confused.

''You never guess what I just heard, it was awful really! You need to know about it or it will never ever stop!''

''If your talking about Beca and grandma then yes I already know Chloe'', he sighed and sat on his bed, oh... well why isn't he doing anything about it then!

''Well why aren't you doing anything''

''She ran downstairs after we argued, I didn't know what to say or do, it's hard to speak to her when where fighting!  
''Yeah I heard everything in the kitchen, Beca hasn't done anything to deserve this, don't have a clue why grandma would do such a thing''

''Yeah I-...wait what!'', he looked up at me, he told me hew knew about this?

''The way grandma spoke to Beca downstairs it was awful! Here I recorded it, listen'', I pressed play. After it finished Jesse looked so shocked.''Bro, you said you knew about this''

''No! Grandma told me that it was Beca being horrible to her!''

''Well you heard it all didn't you''

''Where is Beca now?, downstairs, good I need to go talk to her, thanks for telling me Chloe'', he made his way to the door.

''Jesse..., Beca isn't downstairs''

''Well where is she then''

''Grandma forced her out and Beca ran outside crying her eyes out''

''Shit!'', he yelled then sprinted downstairs.

''Jesse, wait'', I caught up with him before he angrily entered the kitchen ''Maybe she has just gone to clear her head or something, I'm sure she will come back in her own time then it will get sorted!''

''This is Beca where talking about she will end up doing something stupid!'', he burst into the kitchen ''How could you'', he started and grandma turned around puzzled.

''Sorry what's this about''

''How could you lie to me about Beca! You made me believe it was her but it was you how could you! I thought you cared about me''

''Your angry now but when your back with Chelsea you will realize what I have done was the right thing''

''Are you messed up! I love Beca not anybody else, your twisted! And you know what right now I hate you!'', he yelled and grabbed his jacket ''Chloe stay here in case she comes back and tell mum and dad what's gone on.

''Okay be careful'', I couldn't be more shocked on what she has done. ''Well done Grandma you know Jesse is right you are twisted now get out'', I couldn't help but raise my voice, I don't know Beca that much but I know she's a dam sight better person then Chelsea will ever be.

''You don't mean that darling''

''Don't call me that, get out!'', I yelled again causing her to jump, she finally did as I said and left, yeah she's my grandma but what she has done is way out of proportion.

Jesse's POV

I felt sick to the stomach, I blamed Beca for all of this! Why didn't I believe her, of course she was telling the truth I'm so stupid and right now I'm fuming but most of all I'm worried about Beca, she doesn't know this place so where the hell is she going to be! ''Beca!'', I shouted ''Beca where are you!'', tears started to well up In my eyes, why did I let this happen. I should text her...well done Jesse why didn't I think of that before I smacked my head digging my phone out of my leather jacker and started to type.

~Beca I'm so so sorry, I should of believed you but it was my grandma she made it sound so convincing and she has never lied before! I realize now what a total dick I have been, please Bec's come back, she's gone x''

Beca's POV

As lost and cold as I may be, I don't care my own boyfriend went against me, I thought he loved me but no nobody loves me or cares for me, why would they I'm Beca Mitchell for fuck sake why would anybody ever like me., I need to speak to someone and the only person I can think of is my best friend red head Chloe Beale. I quickly dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

~''Hello Beca are you there'', she squealed into the phone.

~''Hey Chlo''

~''Hey babe, how you doing! In fact no what's wrong''

~'' Why would you think something was wrong Chloe Beale''

~''Because your ringing me before lunch time you don't phone anyone before that because your a grouch before 12''

~''You got me'', I smiled ''Well me and Jesse have had a fight''

~''Awh about what''

~''Well where at his house and he has a ex girlfriend who his grandma is very fond of, her grandma hates me and she said nasty things to me and this morning she told Jesse it was me doing those things to her, he believed her got mad and we argued and she forced me out of the house''

~''Beca that's awful! That old bitch! How could she do something like that, where are you now''

~''To be honest I don't have a clue all I know is that I'm on a street with as few houses''.

~''Look, I'm sure Jesse has found out about it by now and is out looking for you right now! You need to back and speak to him''.

~''Your right''

~''Ring me when it's sorted and get back safe, bye''!

~''Bye'', I put the phone down, maybe she's right but It's not me who has accused anyone for anything, It's him, I feel that nobody cares, nobody loves me rally maybe I should make everyone forget about me, I don't deserve to be in this world I don't know what to do with myself any more.

Jesse's POV

I have been searching for nearly 1 hour now and I still can't find her what if something has happened to her, I need to call my sister.

~''Chloe?''

~''Jesse, are you okay''

~''No not really has Beca turned up at the house''

~''No haven't you found her yet, maybe I should come an extra pair of eyes would help a lot Jesse''

~''No thanks stay there she can't of gone far''

~''Are you sure''

~''Yeah does mum and dad know yet, they might of heard it all this morning''

~''Yeah I told them when they came downstairs wondering what the hell was going on they were as shocked as I was''

~''Okay I'll let you know if I find her.

~''Okay stay safe bro''

~''Bye'', and with that I put the phone down ''Where is she'', I laced my fingers anxiously threw my hair, if anything happens to her I'll never be able to forgive myself.

Beca's POV

I sat on the curb looking around letting the breeze take my thoughts away...till suddenly something caught my eye something sticking up from the grass. I got up slowly, walked over to it and picked it up from the ground, it was a small knife.

I thought for a few seconds, what this could come in handy for, maybe I should do what my mind is telling me to do, it will put everyone in a happy place...even me.

''Do it Beca, nobody cares'', I cried to my self and held the knife firmly in my hands...

**So sorry I left you guys in another cliff hanger! I'll try not to leave you all hanging for too long! But please review it means a lot, I don't know how this chapter went but I hope it was okay for you:) **

**~Abbie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the reviews guys:) this story will be ending in a couple of chapters I might do another sequel to it after a little break:) I'll just have to plan it out first! I'm trying to think of how this story is going to end I think I have an idea but I'm not positive yet, I hope you like this chapter please review if you do!**

Jesse's POV

No look what so ever! ''Beca!'', I yelled again, It's like she has vanished, wait I can hear something...somebody cr- ''Beca!'', I ran to where the sound was coming from ''There you are'', I walked up to her fast as her back was turned to me. Suddenly she turned to face me my heart dropped when I noticed she was holding a knife ''Beca what are you doing'', I said slowly.

She didn't answer ''Beca put the knife down please, I'm really sorry I should have believed you I've been a dick''

''Oh so you found out'', she finally spoke ''You finally realized what a liar your grandma is and not me''

''Yes! Beca please give me it''

''Why should I Jesse nobody cares about me, even you went against me when I needed you, I thought relationships were about trust''

''I love you! More then anything in the world and I hate myself for what I did we can go back and talk just don't do this please'', I begged.

''I do love you Jesse you know that, you have helped me with everything made my life better''

''Yes I do'', I smiled at her...suddenly she raised the knife ''Beca what are you doing'', I panicked.

''I can't do this any more'',

''No don't do this to yourself you know how much I love you! My life would be over without you I care about you so much and I can't let this happen.

''I'm fucked up my life is everybody knows that and I don't know what to do anymore'', she shouted she went to stab herself but I quickly grabbed her hand before she could and let the knife drop to the floor.

''No! Jesse I'm a mess I hate myself'', she sobbed as we both well to the floor.

''Beca'', I cried holding her in my arms ''I'll fix you I love you and I always will do I promise you that''

''I love you too Jesse just please don't leave me''

''Your stuck with me forever Bec's''

''That's until somebody makes up more lies and you believe them then go against me''

''Never again I hate myself for what I made myself believe'', I helped her stand up ''Don't ever think of doing something like that again, okay?''

''Yeah'', she picked up the knife and threw it into the bushes ''Can we go back now I've had enough adventures for today''

''Yes come on'', I grabbed her hand gently and made our way back...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened up the back doors to find my parents and Chloe sat round the kitchen table.

''Beca Jesse your okay'', my mum got up and hugged us both ''I was so worried about the both of you''

''Chloe told us what your grandma did to you Beca, Jesse you should of believed her '',Dad shook his head at me.

''I know I should have done''

''I'm going to go clean my face I'll be back in 5'', Beca left the room.

''Where was she Jesse'', Chloe asked making sure Beca had completely gone upstairs so she wouldn't here any of this.

''Some street, I got to her in time before she stabbed herself with a knife''

''No way'', mum gasped.

''Beca has had a really bad past and this hasn't helped at all, I just hate myself now I'm supposed to protect her not make her have death thoughts'', I sat down and put my head in my hands.''It was my fault she nearly killed herself''

''Don't say that sweetie it was your grandmas fault don't beat yourself up about it the main thing is that you got to her in time and she's safe, you both are''.

If anything had happened to Beca I would never been able to forgive myself, but maybe there right the main thing is that I stopped her from doing it and she's fine.

''I'm going to go see if she's okay'', I gave them a fake smile and walked upstairs.

''Beca'', I knocked, She slowly opened it then looked up at me.

''Yes''

''I just wanted to make sure you was okay that's all''

''I'm fine nerd'', she walked into my room. ''It's not your fault Jesse so stop beating yourself up about this.

''I can't you nearly killed yourself''

''That was because of your grandma not you'', she laced her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist ''I love you Jesse thanks for stopping me''

''I love you too Bec's'', I smiled and captured her lips softly the kiss was very passionate and loving I didn't want to let go I could of lost her again today. She smiled against my lips and I returned it. She pulled me to the bed and we both fell on it laughing and kissing, her hands still around my neck as I moved closer to her removing her jacked and trailing kisses a long her neck. As I reached her soft spot she let out a little moan I couldn't help but smile. She turned so she was laying on me then trailed kisses across my jaw line and I couldn't help but released a moan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We laid under my covers hand in hand looking into each others eyes ''That was fun Swanson'', she smiled.

''It sure was Mitchell'', I kissed her softly.

''Lets get dressed and go tell everyone where fine'', she winked and got up picking up her clothes off the floor and handing me mine.

We got ready then went down to the living room where only my mum was sat.

''Hello you two''

''Hello'', we both said at the same time.

''Where's dad and everybody else'', I asked.

''They have gone to get some shopping where having a barbecue type of party it's very sunny might as well enjoy it whilst it lasts''

''That's great'', Beca smiled ''Who's coming''

''Jesse's cousins aunties mates and a few other people, it will be fun''

''Yes! Get to finally meet your friends''

''They probably thinking the same about you, there still convinced your imaginary''

''I would be convinced as you have had so many imaginary friends'', Beca and mum laughed.

''Thanks Beca'', I smirked.

''Any time dork''

''I'm so glad you have sorted things I was worried earlier but it's all sorted now It's best to forget what happened and look forward to the future''

''I agree'', Beca nodded.

''Me too'', I hugged her and mouthed thank you to my mum.

''Well we all best sort things out in the kitchen before everyone arrives I have a lot of food to get prepared and dad will be back soon with a few bits and bats then Jesse you can help him set up the barbecue''

''Can I help you'', Beca offered.

''Sure sweetie, thank you''

She kissed me then followed my mum into the kitchen I couldn't be more happier, it's going to be a great evening and I can't wait...everything is back to the way it was and everybody is happy:)

**There it is! I'm not sure how this one has ended up like but I hope you like it, let me know! Thanks!**

~Abbie


	33. Chapter 33

**I think there's going to be 1 last chapter after this! I really have loved writing these for you guys and hopefully it wont be long till you see me writing again, hope you enjoy the last chapters and please review:)**

Beca's POV

Me and Jesse's mum have been cooking food for the past hour It's looking good. Jesse and his dad are outside putting up the barbecue, people will start arriving in the next half hour!

''Beca f you start taking these plates of food outside I'll have some more room to cook''

''Sure, is the table up''

''Yeah just put the nettings over the plate so nothing goes into it''

''Okay'', I smiled picked up 2 plates and walked out onto the patio where Jesse and his dad were.

''Hows it going in there Bec's'', Jesse asked.

''It's going good, how about out here''

''Think the barbecue is up and ready''

''Good job'', I winked and went inside for more plates''

''Just popping outside to see how it's going''

Suddenly I felt warm hands around my waist, and a small smile creped up on my face, I wonder who it is.

''Guess who''

''It wouldn't be the nerdiest, dorkiest movie obsessive weirdo I have as a boyfriend would it''

''Wow four insults in one sentence, I don't know how I cope'', he chuckled and I turned in his arms and looked up at him.''I couldn't help but notice that little wink you gave me a couple of minutes ago''

''Oh you thought that was for you.. no Jesse I was winking at your dad...silly boy''

''Oh really, that hurts''

''Really'', I laughed and kissed him softly on the lips ''Now you can help me put these out nerd'', I whispered into his ear sending a shiver down to his spine.

''Of course milady'', he picked up plates and took them outside.

''What a goof ball'', I laughed to myself following him out with more plates. I heard the door bell ring. ''The bell just went off''

''I'll get it'', Jesse ran to the door and opened it up.

''Hey buddy long time no see, you look good! And I wonder if this 'Girlfriend' of yours is here''

''Very funny, come in man''

''Who's this then'', a tall blonde boy entered the kitchen.

''Beca this is Adam, my mate from school, and Adam this is Beca my girlfriend who I have been telling you about for ages''

''Nice to meet you Beca''

''Nice yo meet you too Adam''

''I actually can't believe your real, I'm sure people have told you about his imaginary friends he's had so many you loose count''

''Haha yeah I've been told about that, and no nobody else can believe I'm here either''

''I like this chick man, good on you, now has anybody else turned up yet''

''No, don't think so, Miller said he's nearly here and the rest are coming around now''

''Cool, I'll go say hello to your awesome parents, I'm sure they will be pleased to see me haven't seen them in a while''

''He seems fun''

''Yeah, Adam is pretty awesome, I've known him for a very long time actually''

''Yo yo yo my favourite two love birds'', I heard a familiar voice come from the hallway,

''Dude hows it going'', Jesse hugged him.

''Good, and you''

''All good''

''Hey, Beca how you doing I see your still coping with Jesse, that's a shock''

''I'm good thanks miller how are you''

''I'm good thanks, and is that Chris I can here''

''It sure is, haven't seen him in a while so I thought I'd invite him over, go and see him he's round the back with my mum and dad''

''Cheers''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All the guests have all finally arrived and the barbecue had started, I was sat on Jesse's lap next to it, we decided it was are turn to serve the food.

''Hello little one!'', I waved to a little boy who had just crawled to my feet.

''Bec! Bec!'', the boy yelled in excitement ''Jess Jess''

''Awh he's so cute!''

''Hey buddy!'', Jesse picked him up ''My baby cousin Archie how you doing mate, say hello to Beca''

''Bec Bec!''

''Awh he's so adorable, Hello Archie aren't you a cutie pie'', I touched his nose and he started to giggle.

''Awh, he likes you''

'''Obviously Jesse, who wouldn't like me''

''Everyone will like you because if they don't they will be getting a very special gift off you wont they Archie''

''Ha Ha'', I mocked ''Isn't your cousin Jesse such a goof ball! Yes he is!''

''Yes!''

''Good boy!''

''That's hurtful'', I'm having an awesome evening, it's been a rough morning but the rest of the day has been great, I love it here and I will miss everybody when it's time to go back but I'm sure I will see them again, I mean Jesse wont want to leave me so I'm sure in the next holidays I'll be seeing them again!

''You got owned by a 2 year old Jesse, now that's not hurtful...it's embarrassing, I'm sure Archie knows what a proper goof ball you are already without me telling him''

''Go back to mummy'', Jesse placed him on the floor and he crawled away ''Teaching him bad things is not good Beca''

''Thought I'd teach him now so he knows what he expects from you when he's older''

''That's so kind of you''

''I know right''

''You know we go back to Barden in a couple of days, wonder what the rest have been doing whilst we have been gone''

''Yeah, you ready to see them Swanson''

''Yeah, it's been quiet without them''

''Yeah, especially without Fat Amy and her unforgettable comments, and Stacie's sex stories and Lilly's scary confessions''

''Yeah I wonder if Fat Amy has ambushed anybody yet while we have been away''

''Most probably'', I laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now 10:15pm and the barbecue has been put away but where all still sat outside having fun, apart from Jesse's Auntie and Uncle who had left with Archie to put him to sleep.

''You having a good evening'', Jesse came behind me as I went to get a drink.

''Yeah, it's been great, you?''

''Yeah, it's been awesome, and spending the whole time with you has made it the best'', he turned me around slowly.

''Your such a nerd'', I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

**I hope you liked this chapter! The next one is the final guys! Really hope you like it, and liked this one please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Can't believe that this is the last chapter! Read my review at the end please, I hope you like this one, don't forget to review and most of all enjoy:)**

Beca's POV

Me and Jesse had just finished packing all of our stuff up ready to go back to Barden, I've had a really good time I'm going to miss everybody here but I know I'm going to see them all again soon.

''It's been lovely having you here Beca, never hesitate to come up'', Jesse's Mum and Dad hugged me.

''Thanks for letting me stay, I have had a great time''

''Have a safe journey and drive carefully Jesse''

''Will do Dad, I'll text you when where back''

''Okay'', Mrs Swanson opened the car door for me and I climbed in after putting my suitcase into the boot with Jesse's.

''Bye!'', they both yelled.

''Bye! Thanks again!'', I waved and Jesse beeped as we started to drive back to Barden.

''Your ready to go back'', he asked.

''Yeah, I'm sure they have missed us and I'm sure they will be telling us plenty of stories when we get back''

''Too right''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse pulled up in the car park, the drive back was very long but not boring, we stopped off at a few places first.

''And where here''

''Yes we are!'', I opened the door and got my suitcase from the boot and Jesse did the same.

''I'm going to miss waking up to you everyday nerd''

''Me too'', he frowned ''I've missed this place''

''Same, and the rest of the crew! Let's go unpack and I'll come to your room when I've done''

''Okay'', he kissed me softly ''Don't be long''

I smiled and slowly opened the door.

''Beca!'', I saw fat Amy clearly before she charged and wrestled me to the floor.

''Good to see you too Amy...I can't breathe''

''I missed you! There has been nobody what so ever to talk about dingos with! Nobody understands what I'm talking about but you''

''I missed you too'', I said getting up and putting my suitcase on my bed.

''So what have you been up to flat but, plenty of sex right? I mean they must have been it's you two where talking about''

I don't really want to share that sort of information with you thank you very much Amy''

''Take it that's a yes!''

''I didn't say anything!''

''Whatever flat but! Oh and we have organised a welcome back party in the crib once you have finished unpacking''

''Great'', I mumbled ''Can't wait!''

''I'll leave you to unpack and let everybody know that your back, by Shaw Shank see you at the crib with your toy boy!'', she skipped out the room and I smiled to myself.

''It's good to be back''

Jesse's POV

''Benji!'', I opened the door and smiled at him, he was stood on his bed putting more star wars posters up on the wall.

''Jesse! Dude good to see you!'', he hugged me ''How was your break''

''It was great thanks we had lots of fun, how about yours''

''Glad to hear and it was okay thanks, came up with more magic tricks and haven't got stuck in that box once!''

''Good because I don't know who would of got you out if you did do that'', I laughed.

''How's Beca''

''She's good''

'''Good, did she have a good time too?''

''Yeah, my family love her just how I expected and Beca loves them too, it was really nice my parents get a long great with her, well everybody does'', I stopped and remembered that actually not everybody does...my grandma, I remembered what she nearly made her do, I gulped hard and looked back at him'

''Cool! Oh and we have organized a welcome back party at the crib, all of us will be there, that's it, we didn't want to go over the top''

''Okay, I can't wait to see everybody''

''There looking forward to seeing you too, I best leave you to unpack, when your done come down with Beca, we will all be there''

''Okay thanks Benji'', I smiled and he walked out.

''It's good to be back''

(10 minutes later) there was a knock on my door.

''Hey nerd''

''Hey weirdo'', she walked in.

''You finished packing yet''?

''Yep, just finished, perfect timing babe, have you seen any of them yet?''

''Yeah, Amy wrestled me to the floor when I first walked in, that's it, have you?''

''That must have felt nice, and I've just seen Benji, he said they have organized a welcome back party in the crib''

''Yeah I heard about that too''

''Shall we go down, Benji said hen where done go straight down to the crib because they will all be there''

''Yeah, let's go'', she held my hand and we made out way over to the crib...

Beca's POV

I slowly opened the door to music and to see everybody sat on the chairs drinking and eating, guess they couldn't wait for us.

''There here!'', Stacie exclaimed putting her drink down and running over to us ''Welcome back my two favourite love birds, we have all missed you!''

''Thanks Stacie we have missed you all too!''

''Hey dudes!'', Donald handed us a drink... For the next 10 minutes we was receiving hugs and different stories about how there holiday went, some of them were cool but at the same time some of them were pretty disturbing.

''Thanks for doing this guys, It's good to be back'', I sat down next to Jesse''

''Yeah thanks everyone''

''So what have you planned for the rest of the competition'', Cynthia asked.

''I don't know yet but we will be awesome like always!''

''This is why we need you two'', Donald smiled ''And I'm so glad we joined as a group last year, your all awesome''

''You ready to get back in action''

''Ready as we will ever be'', Fat Amy exclaimed standing up and raising her drink shoving pringles into her mouth at the same time.

I smiled at each and everyone of them ''I love you awesome nerds'', I laughed... It's true I don't know where I'd be now without them, they will always be there for me and in my heart...Forever3

**There it is ! Finished, I want to thank you all so much for following this story and reviewing, I have enjoyed writing this for you, I may not have taken all of your suggestions but theres always another sequel I can put them into, Thanks for being patient for all of the chapters, I know I'm not the best writer in the world, actually far from it but I do try as I'm only 13, but I guess I just love doing this! I love you all and again, thank you all so much! Stay safe and I'll be back maybe with a sequel soon:)**

**Love from Abbie! xx**


End file.
